Crossing Destinies
by Queen Punk
Summary: One kit has a destiny that will cross over many until she has covered the whole sky,but beware the lizard's fang that will splash blood on the paws of innocents and the clouds that will block her path.But peace will come with the sound of leaf songs.
1. Chapter 1

The Shadowclan nursery was silent, except for the low snores coming from Lizardkit, as Honeygaze lowered her head to go to sleep. That was silent until some moron decided to come stomping in through the entrance lifting up her head Honeygaze hissed at the dark shadow by the entrance, 'If the camp isn't on fire I will rip your tail off and shove it down your throat!"

"Is that anyway to speak to your leader?," came the muffled reply as the huge white tom with jet-black paws stepped into a beam of sunlight that came through a gap in the thickly woven bramble den. In his jaws was a dark blue gray patch of fur,by his leg was a black kitten with white paws.

"It is if the leader is also her mouse brained brother-and what is _that?_Are those _KITS!_"Honeygaze screeched. Unsheathing her claws she snapped," Whose kits are they? Did you steal them, because if you did I swear to Starclan I will not cover for you, not even for all the mice in the forest, not for-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR TWO MINUTES SO I CAN EXPLAIN!" roared Blackstar ,dropping the tiny kit in his mouth, but even as it fell it didn't make a single sound. The bigger kit, a tom, by Blackstar's side ran to the smaller ones side and wrapped its tail protectively around its sickly littermate.

Blackstar padded forward, stepping over the kits, and bent his head to meet his siblings golden gaze-one exactly like his own. Quietly he mewed," They are not stolen they are mine and as your leader I am ordering you to take care of them."

Honeygaze gaped at him and said," Who in the Dark Forest would have kits with _you?_" Blackstar backed away and said so quietly that she was pretty sure it wasn't meant to hear," The most beautiful cat in the world." and them turned to nuzzle the little scrap that he had dropped, a she cat by the smell of it, and then lifted up his head and said, "Please, I'm asking not just as your leader, but also as your brother, please nurse the kits and raise them, they have nowhere else to go. Just trust me and don't ask who their mother is, she can't be with them and I can but for now they need a she cat to give them the things I can't. Please." With that said he bent down and started murmuring soothing words to the kits.

Honeygaze looked at the kits again and noticed that they were extremely young, less than a moon old, but yet they probably weighed half than what they should have, and then she saw the look in Blackstar's eyes as he gazed at them. _Love._ She had never seen him look at any other breathing being with such love and fire and a determination to rip and claw at whatever harmed his kits…

"I'll take them."

Blackstar sighed in relief, picked up the black and white kit , set it down by her nest, and said,proudly" This is Darkkit. "Darkkit looked up at Honeygaze squeaked and scrambled into her nest. Sniffing around, he nosed into her white belly next to her kit, Splashkit, and began to suckle hungrily.

Blackstar picked up the tiny blue gray she kit, placed her in the curve of Honeygaze's belly and said adoringly," And this is my little fighter, Skykit." he roughly licked the she kits head between her ears, straightened up and growled at his tortoiseshell sister,"If I see that their mistreated in anyway _I_ will kill you and stick_ your_ tail down _your _throat." With those final words he padded out of the den with his head high, though he kept glancing back to look at his kits.

When he had finally left the den,Honeygaze looked downa t the two kits and sighed,"Don't tell your Father I said this, but when he said that it sounded more scarier than when I said it." Then Honeygaze laid her head drowsily to finally get some sleep.

As she was sleeping silently a pale outline of a beautiful pale gray and white she cat with dark endless blue eyes that appeared to hold tall the stars in the sky appeared in the corner of the den. Her fur sparkled like a thousand dewdrops and frost glinted slightly off her whiskers. Fixing her gaze on the sleeping she cat she whispered faintly,

,"_Thank you for taking my kits, for one has a destiny that will cross over many until she has covered the whole sky. But there is also blood and danger that will come one from a Lizard's fang and the other from the clouds that will black her path. Protect them well and let them know that they are loved by both me and Blackstar, even though I am not there to guide them….I know you will do a good job….Farewell forever for unlike your ancestors can, I will not be able to watch and guide my precious kits through life …but this is my own sacrifice to you , my kits."_

With a sad look in her eyes, she padded forward nuzzled Darkkit and Skykit. Backing up she turned her back on her kits, and with grief in her eyes, vanished into thin air.


	2. Chapter 2

A butterfly danced just out of Skykit's tiny claws. She was eagerly dashing and weaving in between the forest trees. The smell of prey was rich but there was something about the butterfly's fungus like glow that made her want to catch it. Lowering herself into a hunting crouch she growled in a whisper," I've got you now."

Silently the tiny huntress crept forward to where the bug was landed on a fallen tree. She waited for a few seconds and sprang towards her prey. She dug her claws in deep and ripped the wings off the butterfly's body. Skykit looked at the her kill proudly.

"That's an excellent catch." purred a smooth voice.

Whipping around Skykit saw icy green eyes gazing at her with interest from the shadows. That's when she noticed that the forest was no longer bright and sunny and prey rich, but instead dark , foggy and smelled instead like crow food .Glancing back at the cat staring at her, she opened her tiny mouth to taste the strangers scent. All she smelled was crow food.

Stepping out of the shadow, the stranger purred warmly," Now tell me what is such a smart kitten like you wasting her time with pathetic bugs, when you could set your sights on more….productive studies."

Skykit looked curiously at the she cat before her, the stranger was a ginger and white she cat but had an unusual green glow…kind of like the butterflies…

Then registering the strangers question , she ducked her head shyly," I just wanted to catch the butterfly so I could show Papa and Darkkit…"glancing up at the ginger and white she cat," Did I do something wrong."

Leaning forward the she cat purred again," Of course not dear, in fact I'm impressed. There is potential in you to become a great warrior."

Skykit crouched down lower," What do you know about me? I don't even know who you are!" Fear crept into the tiny kit's veins at the thought of the ginger stranger spying on her.

The stranger then said warmly, "Oh but I know everything about you, you see I am one of the clan's ancestors. A powerful one at that. My name is Mapleshade, one of the lost names in your history. I assure you, you have nothing to fear from me. I have watched since the day you were born, little Skykit, me and my…friends have been discussing your future. But aside from that I see you as a daughter.' Leaning towards the frightened she kit she asked gently," Would you like to learn a hunting technique?"

Skykit looked at the she cat and felt her fear evaporate. This powerful cat thought of her as a daughter and wanted to teach her a hunting move? This had never happened to her before! Her father and the whole clan always would say she was too fragile or too small to handle anything. Nodding eagerly Skykit mewed ,"Yes, please."

Backing up Mapleshade said," Watch closely what I do, little warrior."

Mapleshade crouched down low and crept silently forward, keeping her paws tucked underneath her and her tail straight out and held off the ground. She stopped suddenly and pounced several feet into the air, claws unsheathed, and landed deftly on the ground. Turning back to look at Skykit she asked," Did you get that dear?"

Skykit was still mesmerized at how graceful ,precise, and _deadly Mapleshade had moved. How could a runt kit like her ever move with such precision? Skykit felt warmth on her back and saw that Mapleshade had come to stand by her side and had laid her tail on Skykit's shoulders. Gazing down at the little kit with understanding she mewed quietly," It's okay if you don't get it right the first time. If you practice and do as I tell you, you can be just as powerful as me, maybe even more so.'_

_Skykit gazed at the she cat in wonder. A hunger the little kit had never felt before flashed through her veins, she suddenly wanted to have the power that Mapleshade had. She wanted to be strong enough that everyone would stop worrying about how fragile and tiny she was. For the first time in her life Skykit felt like she wasn't just the leader's weak, clumsy daughter, she felt like all that mattered was becoming a powerful warrior. One so strong no one would doubt that her, Skykit, would be the best.A cat so strong she could be the next leader._

_Meeting Mapleshade's eyes with a feirce dark blue gaze she said,"I'll do whatever you say. Make me as powerful as you."_


	3. Chapter 3

Skykit bunched her hind leg muscles and leaped for her enemy's throat. Her enemy, a tom cat, easily sidestepped and pinned her down by placing one of his huge black paws on her shoulders. She felt shame at the fact Mapleshade could be watching her fail right now.

Her brother Darkit yowled," I'll help you!" as he jumped on their father, Blackstar's head and lightly bit down on one of his ears. Blackstar shook his head lightly, making Darkkit slide onto the ground.

As he turned to make sure Darkkit was alright, his paw hold on her loosened, allowing Skykit to wriggle out from under his paw. _Gotcha now, _she thought as she launched herself onto Blackstar's back, digging her claws in deep. Darkkit jumped up to help her but she lashed out at him with an unsheathed paw.

Blackstar sighed dramatically and plopped onto the ground, "Alright I give. Skykit do you _always_ have to have your claws unsheathed?" Skykit quietly snuggled into her father's warm belly fur, silently enjoying that they got to spend so much time together. While other kits fathers, like Spottedkit's, ignored their kits and left their mates to raise them, Blackstar seemed to spend every second of his free time with his kits. Telling them stories of the old forest, battles, and the late great Raggedstar. The one thing Blackstar never talked about was their mother. Skykit had asked about her once, but Blackstar had gotten such a sad look on his face that she never asked him again.

Darkkit gave Skykit an annoyed glance, rubbing his muzzle and flicking his black and white coon striped tail, and said ,"Yeah I could feel that earlier when you slashed my nose."

Skykit snapped back," I did not _slash_ your muzzle, I simply _grazed _it." With an annoyed flick of her long tail she went back to snuggling with her father.

Rowanclaw ,the deputy, padded forward with Honeygaze by his side, flicked his tail in greeting, and said," Are your kits at it again Blackstar?"It was well known among the Clan that Blackstar's two kits were as different as night and day. Skykit was the night, shy and secretive but yet sharp and deadly. Darkkit was day, open and friendly , and always under everyone's paws trying to help.

Skykit glared at Rowanclaw. They weren't always arguing, as a matter of fact it was more common for Splashkit or Lizardpaw to argue with, well, pretty much everyone.

Blackstar said back," Well at least they aren't as bad as _your _kits were before they were apprenticed if you don't recall."

Rowanclaw _mrrowed_ and said," Yes of course I do. All of my kits were a pawful but I've always kept an eye on them." Honeygaze just glared at Rownclaw and hissed quietly," Not for all of your kits."

Skykit glanced at Honeygaze and wondered what she was talking about, Rowanclaw had three kits : Tigerheart,, Dawnpelt, and the deceased Flametail. Who could her aunt be talking about?

Blackstar glanced sharply at his sister cleared his throat and asked,": Was there a particular reason you came over here?"

Rowanclaw blinked and stammered, "Well, uh, as a matter of fact, yes. I was wondering if you could come and asses the older apprentices progress. To ,uh , make sure that they are sharp in their skills." Honeygaze snorted and padded away towards the nursery.

Blackstar gazed sadly after his sister and said absentmindly, "Of course. I'll take Blazepaw and Sunnypaw with Oakfur and you on a patrol. It might be best to see how they fare in a situation without their mentors."

Rownclaw dipped his head and asked," When shall we head out?"

Blackstar returned his gaze back to Rowanclaw and said with a flick of one of his ears," Now would be a good time."

Skykit silently pouted as her father stood up gently licked the fur between her ears and said softly to his kits,"Stay out of trouble while I'm gone."

Darkkit glared at him and complained," Why can't I go on the patrol with you, Papa? You could assess my hunting skills!" _And mine, _thought Skykit proudly, fully knowing that she knew _way_ more than Darkkkit.

Blackstar laughed and stated," Your only two moons old. You'll have plenty of time to show them off once you're an apprentice."With that said he padded over to wait by the entrance for the patrol.

Rowanclaw, who had been quietly waiting for his leader to stop coddling his kits, said," I'll go get them.", then turned around and yowled, "Oakfur gather the oldest apprentices!"

Oakfur, apparently having just woken up from a nap, padded out of the warrior's den muttering to himself and blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

Having heard they were wanted Sunnypaw, a thickly muscled bright ginger tom with golden eyes and a crooked tail, and Blazepaw, a tall brown tom with a dark brown stripe down his back and amber eyes, padded out of the apprentices den hurrying towards Rowanclaw(who was now on the other side of the clearing by the entrance).

Darkkit sighed and plopped himself by Skykit, who was staring longingly after her father's tail tip disappeared . Sighing Skykit asked,"Whatcha wanna do?'

Darkkit's was gazing around the clearing when his amber gaze suddenly darkened ,"Uh-oh. We've got trouble."

Skykit followed his gaze and felt her heart sink. Strutting haughtily towards them was Lizardpaw, a dark cream colored she cat with sickly pale green eyes, a sneer on her lips. The she cat was one of the cruelest in Shadowclan and was always torturing some poor soul( mainly Skykit).Everyone in the clan felt sorry for her since both of Lazardpaw's parents, Vixenfang and Brackentail, had died due to an outbreak of green cough when she was only a moon old.

"Oooh, the leader's little brats aren't in their den guess that means daddy isn't hear to watch you," said Lizardpaw mockingly. Skykit flattened her ears and started backing away. Darkkit puffed up his fur and said," Papa doesn't have to always watch us. We can take care of ourselves!"

Skykit trembled, even after all her training session over the past moon with Mapleshade she was still terrified of Lizardpaw 's icy sickly green gaze. Quietly she mewed to her brother," Lets go back to the nursery ,Darkkit."

Lizardpaw snarled, fixing her eyes on Skykit, and said," What's wrong daddy isn't here to protect you? "then her gaze changed and smirking slyly she purred sadistically," I wonder what would happen if that Riverclan patrol we spotted yesterday showed up and ripped your father apart." Lizardpaw faked a gasp of horror and snarled," Then no one would want the misfit kit and the _runt._"

Skykit snarled," I won't let any Riverclan fox hearts hurt Papa!" Passion to save her father flooded in to her veins as she raced out of the clearing and into the pine forest of Shadowclan territory. She felt hot breath on her flank and heard Darkkit pant," If your going to Riverclan then I'm coming with you!"

It was then that Skykit stopped and mewed, tipping her head to the side," Where _is_ Riverclan territory?" Darkkit glanced around scenting the air , his black pelt blending into the shadows of the pines. Skykit started doing the same , and then remembered Papa saying that Riverclan territory was to the right of Shadowclan's camp and that Thunderclan's was to the left.

Skykit told Darkkit of how they needed to keep going right from where the camp asked eagerly," What are we gonna do once we get there?'

Skykit thought a moment and then said," We'll wait by the border and if we see a Riverclan patrol coming we'll look for Papa and tell him." Darkkit blinked and said," So, we're on _lookout?" _Skykit nodded and then remembering one of Mapleshade's lessons she mewed,

" Sometimes it is better to observe your enemies. If you think like your enemy then it's easier to ki-I mean defeat them."

Darkkit stretched and said ,"Okay, well if we have to go to the right of camp then we should go that way"-he flicked his tail to the more foggy part of the forest-"Littlecloud told me that they have a lot of catmint there."

Skykit shrugged, not really caring about herbs, and started padding towards the fog ,mewing to her brother," Are you coming or not?"

Darkkit raced to catch up yowling," Wait for me!"

Skykit gaze warily into the fog her paws weary. They had been walking for a while and taken a break when the ground had suddenly gotten very muddy. Darkkit was huddled under a holly bush his claws unsheathed. Skykit hated to admit it to herself but she had no idea where in the Dark Forest they were at! Remorsely she padded over to her brother and mewed pitifully," I'm tired. And hungry." Darkkit sighed and wrapped his tail around her saying quietly," Me too, but Papa'll come and get us." Skykit trembled thinking about what her father was gonna say when he found them. If he found them.

Rustling in the bushes to the left of them made both of the kits huddle closer terror in their eyes .Skykit opened her mouth and a scent she had never smelled entered , it was musky and sly kinda catlike. ..but yet it wasn't….

Darkkit hissed into her ear backing away slowly," I think we should start going now."

That was when a snarl was heard and out of the bush exploded a creature Skykit had never seen before. It was ginger and white with black paws. And it was huge with long slobbering jaws that had yellowish sharp fangs. Its beady amber eyes were focused on the kits. Amber eyes that were filled with bloodlust.

Darkkit yowled and yelled, "Run!" But before they could take off the creature jumped up and bowled him over snarling in the young black and white kits face. Skykit yowled in terror for her older littermate and flung herself at the beasts face, clawing at its ears.

She hissed angrily," You will not hurt him!" The beast shook its head flinging her off. Skykit landed hard onto her side. She felt pain on her right shoulder blade, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that this creature didn't hurt Darkkit.

The beast charged at her. Darkkit was screeching at her to run. But all Skykit focused on were those amber eyes. She felt pure rage and bloodlust enter her own system.

Shrieking with fury she jumped onto the creature's ugly mug and started slashing blindly with her claws. As beads of blood appeared where she'd scratched its face, she felt the need to draw more and more of the creature's precious blood.

All of a sudden the beast gave a final thrust of its head flinging her into a patch of thorns. Skykit felt the thorns dig deep and she landed on her head. Darkkit roared," NO! LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!" Her brother darted towards one of the creatures back legs and bit savagely into its flesh.

The creature paid him no mind and with a single flick of its leg had Darkkit sprawled in the grass.

Skykit struggled to escape but the thorns were tearing at her fur. The beast leant down and she felt its hot, damp breath on her face .She terrifiedly lashed at its muzzle but her efforts were in vain. She gazed into those dark amber eyes and for a split second there was nothing else in the world but those cruel eyes fixated on her.

The creature lashed forward pinning her down with one paw. Its fangs slashed across her right eye. She screeched in pain and closed her eye. Skykit sobbed," Papa save me! Its hurting me!'

All of a sudden screech of fury came from across the clearing. The fox suddenly disappeared. Skykit collapsed in fatigue and slowly started losing consciousness. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was Darkkit racing toward her, and a patrol of Riverclan cats fighting her nightmare away.


	4. Chapter 4

Skykit woke up to stinging pain all over her body. Opening the one eye that beast hadn't slashed, she peered around her unusual surroundings. She was in a tree root den, which was clearly _not_ Shadowclan's . She painfully opened her mouth to better scent where she was, a fishy slimy smell tinged with cat entered her mouth and she started coughing.

Darkkit raced to her side saying eagerly," Your up!"

Skykit glanced once more around and asked her brother in a croaking mew , "Where are we exactly?"

Darkkit replied with fake enthusiasm in his voice," The Riverclan medicine cat den. They saved us from that thing. Actually you fought a _fox!_ It could've killed you!" He sobbed out the last part and buried his nose into his younger siblings fur and whispered," Don't ever scare me like that again."

Skykit suddenly realized how close she'd come to dying and shuddered at the memory of the fox's cruel eyes. Leaning forward, though it caused pain to shoot up her shoulder as if it was set on fire, she licked her brothers ear and murmured soothingly," Its okay. I'm okay."

Darkkit snapped," No your not! Mothwing said its pure luck that the fox didn't take your whole eye out!"

Skykit stared at him with the eye she could open and then lifting one of her paws touched the other side of her face, which was thickly covered in cobwebs, poultices, and leaves. She started trembling again as she remembered when the fox had lashed at her. How so much blood had dripped down her face…so much pain…

Darkkit scraped his claws on the den floor, snapping her out of her trance. He said quietly, "Mistystar's sent a patrol to go and tell Blackstar what happened." He looked pitifully at Skykit and mewed," Do you think he'll be mad at me?" Shame was burning in his amber eyes and he ducked his head .

Skykit gaped at him in shock," Why would he be mad at _you?" She_ was the one that wanted to go after the Riveclan patrol not him!" If anyone is to blame it should be _me!_"

Darkkit replied with his head still down," But I'm your big brother. I'm supposed to take care of you."

Skykit purred," But you did try to protect me." Darkkit glanced at his sister's cobwebbed covered face and mewed sadly," But that wasn't enough to stop you from getting hurt." With that said he turned tail and fled from the den.

Skykit sighed and rested her head in her paws. What was she going to do with that idiot?

Just as she was thinking that a gray kitten with white patches about two moons older than her poked his head into the den and asked snottily," So I guess the brave Shadowclan kit has woken up."

Skykit hissed back," Who are you, fish-breath?"

The arrogant furball lifted up his head highly and replied," Future leader of Riverclan, Cloudkit."

Skykit snarled," Yeah well, Cloud_brain,_ your looking at the future leader of Shadowclan."

Cloudkit padded up to her, shoved his ugly mug into her face and snarled back," A runt like you as leader? That's ridiculous!" Skykit(though in immense pain while doing so) lifted up an unsheathed paw and raked her claws deeply into one of Cloudkit's ears.

Cloudkit reared back, yowling in pain. Skykit snorted and said mockingly," What's wrong can't handle a little scratch from a runt like me?"

Cloudkit turned to look at her , fury etched into his face when all of a sudden Darkkit jumped out of nowhere in front Skykit and snarled at Cloudkit," You touch my sister and you die."

Skykit blinked and thought, he_ has been spending __way__ too much time with Papa._

It was then that a very bubbly and hyper voice called from the opening of the den, "Heeeyy. Whatcha guys doin in here? How come Cloudkit's ear is torn? Why is there Shadowclan kits here? Can I come in? Well, actually, I can cause Momma said I could. She also said something about getting out of everyone's fur for a few minutes. I don't know what she was talking about but, oh ,well."

By now Cloudkit, Darkkit, and Skykit were staring blankly at a silver tabby she cat with sparkling blue green eyes who was around the same age as Darkkit and Skykit. Next to the hyper she cat was a brown and white tom cat ,who was about the same age as Cloudkit, that was glancing around warily with dark green eyes.

Cloudkit said arrogantly," Go back to your mom Leafkit. I don't need you to get attacked by these savage Shadowclan cats."

Skykit was still trying to comprehend what the kit called Leafkit had been yammering about.

The brown and white tabby tom looked at the two younger kits and said calmly, "Cloudkit their kits like us. What do you think their going to do to full grown warriors? Kitten eye them until they surrender?"

Cloudkit flicked his tail grouchily and snapped disdainfully, "Hawkkit, I don't need your useless advise about these Shadowclan scum."

Skykit tried angrily to stand up and pounce on Cloudbrain's back to box his ears, but a thunderbolt of pain shot up her shoulder as she tried to stand. Skykit yowled in agony.

All at once, a beautiful golden tabby she cat with dark brown tabby stripes and huge amber eyes appeared and snapped," What is going on in here?"

Leafkit padded forward and said brightly," Well…Cloudkit says I should leave the Shadowclan cats alone and to go back to Momma, Hawkkit says that they won't do anything except kitten eye the warriors until they surrender, Momma said that I can come in here, and also to stay out of everyone's fur for a few minutes. Which I have absolutely no idea what she's talking about. I have not bothered anyone-"Mothwing placed her bushy tail over Leafkit's mouth and said smoothly," Any kit that is not seriously injured please leave my den _now."_

With that Cloudkit , Hawkkit and Darkkit left. Leafkit sat down(completely ignoring Mothwing's order) looked at Skykit and asked curiously, "Who are you? My names Leafkit. I'm the daughter of Mistystar and Scarheart." Leafkit said the last part proudly.

Skykit responded calmly, "My names Skykit. Me and my brother Darkkit are Blackstar's kits."

Mothwing pushed Leafkit to the front of the den and said, "Go attack Scarheart and please stay far away from my den."

Leafkit blinked up at her and said," Okay, but I'm not sure if he'll like that," and then disappeared out of the den. Mothwing sighed in relief ,as if a great weight of stress had been lifted off of her shoulders.

Skykit blinked and asked ," Is she _always_ like that?" Mothwing glanced at her and said," Pretty much."

Mothwing had just gone to sleep and Skykit was trying to get comfortable. The smells and sounds in Riverclan were unfamiliar to the comforting Shadowclan nursery. Skykit sighed and wished she hadn't left Shadowclan to go after the Riverclan patrol.

The sound of a twig snapping made Skykit lift up her head to gaze into a silver tabby face with sparkling blue green eyes.

Leafkit mewed excitedly," I snuck out of Mistystar's den to come and see you. Cause I think we could be good friends." Leafkit tipped her head to the side and asked," You don't mind being friends with me do you?"

Skykit stared at Leafkit. The silver tabby kit was maybe just a little bit larger than Skykit herself .Leafkit hyper, bubbly, appeared to be a bit dim witted, but for whatever reason Skykit wanted the she kit as a friend.

Skykit purred ,"Of course I'll be your friend." Leafkit was practically jumping up and down in excitement, "That's great! I'll sleep next to you tonight so that way you won't be so lonely."

Leafkit carefully climbed into Skykit's nest and curled up next to the blue gray she kit.

Sleepily Leafkit murmured," Goodnight, Skykit."

Skykit yawned,"Night Leafkit." Before Skykit was fully asleep she glanced at Leafkit's face and prayed to Starclan that their friendship would last forever. She had a feeling she was not going to regret her choice of a best friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Skykit glared moodily around the medicine cat den. She had been awake since sun up and had done absolutely nothing except help Mothwing and Willowshine ,he medicine cat apprentice, sort herbs. Leafkit had stayed with her until Leafkit's hyperness had caused her to knock down several stacks of herbs all over the floor. After that Mothwing had, once again, chased Leafkit back to her father.

Skykit sighed for the thousandth time and asked Willowshine, a pretty gray tabby she cat," When will I be able to walk around?"

Willowshine said," When your shoulder heals. Which, by then, you should be able to go back to Shadowclan."

Skykit rested her head between her forepaws and wondered what her clanmates would think of her. What her father would think of her. It was her fault that this whole mess had happened.

Willowshine, scolded , " It was mouse brained what you and your brother did. Your mother must be worried sick. When I went with the patrol to speak with Blackstar he was angrier than , excuse my choice of words, a fox in a fit! Though it was mainly because he thought we had kidnapped you…"

As Willowshine trailed off in her speech and went back to sorting herbs, she hadn't noticed when Skykit had flinched when Willowshine had said her mother must be worried sick. Skykit closed her eyes and wished she knew who her mother was. She wondered if her and Darkkit looked anything like her.

Almost as if he had heard her thinking, Darkkit bounded into the den, his amber eyes glinting mischievously.

Skykit lifted up her head and asked," Why are you so happy?"

Darkkit said happily, jumping up and down," Papa's coming! One of the border patrols ran into him. They sent Voletooth back so he could tell Mistystar!"

Skykit blinked in shock and asked blankly," What?"

Darkkit repeated more slowly.," Papa's coming. A border patrol ra-"

Skykit snapped," I heard!" Great Starclan! Her brother was starting to act as ditzy as Leafkit!

Darkkit, unruffled by his sister's attitude, said happily," I can't wait to see him!" then, looking at his sister's bandaged face murmured," I hope he isn't mad at me.."

Skykit, not knowing what else to do, leaned forward and licked his cheek comfortingly.

Darkkit shook himself and said," I'm gonna wait in the clearing for him!," then he dashed back outside.

Willowshine purred next to Skykit's ear, making her jump. She had completely forgotten the medicine cat apprentice was there.

Wilowshine said humorously," Your brother sure is something. And quite the eavesdropper. I'm pretty sure your father coming was meant to be a _surprise._"

Skykit silently agreed with the older she cat. Willowshine turned her back on Skykit and commented," Though it is quite strange that Blackstar would allow your father to come to Riverclan by himself just so the tom cat can see his kits."

Skykit gaped at Willowshine's words. Didn't these cats know that she was _Blackstar's _kit?

Skykit was pondering on that when she heard the sounds of a patrol coming back into camp. Then she heard Darkkit shrieked happily," Papa!"- and then she heard the sound of a cat being tackled to the ground, and her father's rusty purr. She couldn't quite hear what her father was saying to Darkkit, but she could tell he wasn't angry.

Skykit desperately wanted to run outside and join Darkkit, but she knew that if she even attempted to it would set back when her wrenched shoulder would heal. Also she didn't exactly like being in immense pain.

Then again…if Papa wasn't mad at Darkkit.. What if he was mad at her? Anxiety made the hair on her back ruffle. She didn't know how her father was going to react to seeing her but she suddenly felt as if a storm was brewing. One with lightning that was fixing to strike.

All of a sudden she heard her father's voice by the den's entrance. She also heard a she cats voice talking to him. Skykit strained to hear what they were saying but couldn't hear anything.

Her breath caught in her throat when she saw her father's broad shoulders fill up the den's opening. Next to him was a lithe blue gray she cat with bright blue eyes. Both her father and the unknown she cat walked in with their heads held high. Authority crackled around them, demanding respect. Silently Skykit concluded that the she cat must be Mistystar, the half-clan leader of Riverclan.

Then Blackstar's eyes found her small form. He darted towards his kit wrapping his tail around her. Skykit was suddenly smothered in licks and purrs. There was also a lot of," Thank Starclan your alright!" -and-"What were you two thinking?"

Skykit sighed in relief, a great weight lifted off of her shoulders. The storm had passed. Her father wasn't mad.

An amused voice called from the front of the den," You might want to watch out Blackstar. Some cats might mistake you for someone with a heart."

Skykit peaked over and saw Mothwing sitting next to Mistystar, who appeared to be just as amused as Mothwing.

Willowshine exclaimed in shock," _He's_ your father?"

Blackstar glared at all of them and snapped," Will you get out so I can spend some time with my daughter!"

Mothwing muttered, " Sure, but maybe next time you should try asking nicely." then she turned tail and called over her shoulder," Willowshine close your mouth. We need to gather some more comfrey."

Willowshine closed her mouth and raced to catch up with her mentor. Mistystar flicked her tail casually and said," Blackstar after your done, meet me in my den. We have to discuss how this whole situation will go, to make it easier for both of our clans, and for your kits."

Mistystar padded slowly out of the den, her tail flicking lazily back and forth.

Blackstar licked the fur between her ears and murmured," Don't ever do anything like that again. I don't want to lose you two." For the first time since she had left camp Skykit felt secure, safe, and loved.

Skykit asked quietly," What does everyone back home think?"

Blackstar purred," Almost everyone is worried sick. Especially Honeygaze. If she had it her way, when you two got back you would be banned from ever leaving the nursery."

Skykit purred imagining her aunt raging around the forest trying to lock her and her brother inside the nursery. Honeygaze was not just her aunt, she was also the only she cat that was like a mother figure towards the little she kit. The scarred calico and white she cat had nursed Skykit since before the kit could remember. Honeygaze's own daughter, Splashkit, was almost like a third littermate to Skykit, though Darkkit seemed to not care much for their cousin.

Skykit asked curiously," What happened when we left, Papa?"

Blackstar said seriously," I got back from patrol to find Honeygaze looking for you two. She was frantic. So was I. had Rowanclaw send out almost all the warriors and apprentices. Tigerheart found your scent trail and it lead to Riverclan territory," Blackstar started purring amusedly," I assumed that these mangy fish eaters had stolen you two. We had just gotten back to camp and I was planning battle strategies with Rowanclaw and the senior warriors, when this patrol of Riverclan showed up. I was expecting that they wanted to bargain my kits for more territory." Blackstar's voice suddenly became rough with sadness. They didn't even know you two were the leader's kits. The only things I could concentrate on was the fact that you were injured and that Darkkit wasn't taking it well."

Skykit watched as her father's face changed from each expression. She nuzzled into her fathers fur and felt him wrap his tail tighter around her. Blackstar leant down and murmured, " I have to go talk to Mistystar. Try not to hurt yourself." He gave her one more gentle lick between the ears and then stood up and padded slowly out of the den.

Skykit stared after her father and wished she hadn't put him and her whole clan through that. A thought stirred in her head, Lizardpaw was the one that had told her about the Riverclan patrol yet it seemed like the two clans were at peace…and it was late new leaf giving neither clan a reason to trespass since all territories were filled with prey.

Why had Lizardpaw lied to her?


	6. Chapter 6

Skykit was still pondering over the whole Lizardpaw-is-an-evil-liar thing and was plotting her revenge, when Leafkit bounded into the den ,knocking over a pile of comfrey.

Not in the mood for Leafkit's energy, Skykit tuned her out, a skill she was pretty sure was going to come in handy later on.

Leafkit excitedly babbled, not noticing that Skykit was tuning her out, " Guess what? Fawnpaw told me that Mooncricket told her that they found a huge school of trout up river! Momma told me that if I'm really good and be really, really quiet, then I can go and watch them hunt!' By this point Leafkit was bouncing up and down, her eyes bright with excitement. She pounced clumsily on a piece of loose moss and stated," I'm going to be the best hunter in Riverclan!" She bounded up to Skykit, sticking her muzzle in her face and asked," Well, whadda ya think of that? Do you think I could be a great hunter? Do you!"

Skykit, startled from her daydream of slashing Lizardpaw's throat open, looked at Leafkit and apologetically said," Sorry, I was zoned out. You were talking about something with fish and hunting and what was that other thing again?"

Leafkit sighed, backing away, and repeated," I'm gonna be the best hunter in Riverclan! Whadda ya think about that?"

Skykit assessed Leafkit for a second. She was pale silver beneath black marbled stripes meaning it would be easy for her to blend in. Leafkit also had larger front paws, and like all Riverclan cats that Skykit had seen, had an almost bowed quality which ,she assumed, was an adaptation for catching fish easier. The one thing that could stop Leafkit from being the best hunter was her hyperness and refusal to sit still for longer than two seconds and if she proved to be a terrible hunter either way…

Purring encouragingly , Skykit said," I don't see why not? If you're gonnna be the best hunter in Riverclan, then I'll be the best fighter in Shadowclan!"

Leafkit blinked," B-but what if we have to fight each _other?_" Skykit flicked her tail boredly and stated matter-of-factly," We just won't attack each other. There's nothing in the warrior code about selecting in battle who you want to fight." Skykit purred, a sadistic light in her eyes," And I would love to sink my fangs into Cloud's-for-brains." She extended her claws into the moss bed , imagining it was Cloudkit's tender skin.

Leafkit purred back and tipping her head to the side asked curiously," Who's Cloud's-for brains?"

Skykit sighed impatiently and snapped ,'Cloudkit! Did you even hear what he said to me?"

Leafkit started bouncing up and down shaking her head, "Nope! I was too busy thinking about how to sneak up on Mothwing again! You should've been there last time I did! She jumped up so high that her head hit the top of the den! And then there was this other time that I-"

"LEAFKIT!" boomed a voice outside. Leafkit flinched and squeaked, "Hide me!" while darting to duck behind Skykit's back. Which was really frog-brained since Skykit was smaller than her and Leafkit's ears were poking out over her back.

A heavily scarred light brown and white tom with thin black tabby stripes and blazing amber eyes stalked into the den and growled in a deep voice," Leafkit I can _see_ you. Now would you care to explain why Rockpaw's nest was filled with mouse-bile?"

Leafkit crept out from behind Skykit and squeaked," I wanted to get back at him for calling me the leaders spoiled daughter."

The tom sighed and snapped grumpily," If you didn't _act_ like the leader's spoiled daughter then maybe he wouldn't have said that."

Leafkit stood up and replied indignantly," But I am the leader's daughter. Rockpaw lied! I am not _that_ spoiled!"

He flicked one of is battle scarred ears and snapped," Well, thanks to you instead of taking him out to get some much needed battle practice he has to go and get more moss bedding for his nest.'

Skykit stared at him, wondering who the Dark Forest this tom was to be bossing around Mistystar's daughter. Maybe he was Reedwhisker, the deputy of Riverclan? But then again, she had heard that Reedwhisker was a black cat, not a tabby.

Leafkit pouted," So? He's been an apprentice for two moons. By now he should've picked up some moves and it's not like we're at war with anyone right now."

"That's not the point! You shouldn't be pouring mouse-bile in someone's nest just because they called you a name!" he snapped. "If you keep up like this then I'll ask your mother to delay your apprentice ceremony for an extra two moons."

Leafkit gaped at him and whined,' But Papa…it was only one little prank. Its not like it hurt anybody."

Skykit sighed and laid her head down, hoping that they would take this family squabble somewhere else. Anywhere else really, as long as she didn't have to hear it.

The tom, who was apparently Leafkit's father Scarheart, snarled," It not always going to be _just_ a prank! One day your going to pull what you think is _just a prank _and someone's going to get hurt! Do you want to be responsible for something like that?"

Leafkit ducked her head and said softly," Not really…"

Scarheart flicked his tail and growled," Go to the nursery and wait until your mother is finished speaking with Blackstar so we'll think of a suitable punishment for this prank of yours."

Leafkit bounded out of the den, followed closely by Scarheart.

Skykit glared after them. _Crazy! Riverclan cats are __crazy!_

A moth swooped inside of the den, Skykit stared at it longingly. Digging her claws angrily into her bedding, she wished she could catch it and rip the moth's wings off. That way it would be just like her. Trapped in a strange enclosed space with nowhere to run. Just like it was her fault for sneaking out of camp, it would be the moth's fault for going into a place that was off limits.

Skykit angrily ripped the moss bedding and hissed under her breath," This is all Lizardpaw's fault…." In the short two moons Skykit had been alive she had never felt such a yearning to kill another cat. Skykit closed her eye and imagined that she was still in Shadowclan

She flicked her ear as the sound of paw steps came from the entrance of the den. Opening her eye she saw Blackstar and Darkkit standing at the opening. Darkkit was glaring at Blackstar.

Blackstar flicked his tail across Darkkit's mouth and hissed quietly," I am going to be the one to tell her, you'll just blow it out of proportion."

Skykit innocently blinked her eye up at her father and mewed sweetly," Tell me what?"

Blackstar sighed and explained," Me and Mistystar have agreed that you should stay here until your shoulder and face completely heal, but Darkkit will be coming home to Shadowclan. One Shadowclan kit in Riverclan is enough. We don't want him to take a liking to fish and since he's able to walk back with me then there really is no point in keeping him here."

Skykit gaped at her father. Stay here? Sure the Riverclan cats were nice and all but without Darkkit? Leafkit and Cloudkit would drive her insane within the first two days if she didn't have her brother with her!

Darkkit weaved around his sister and murmured into her ear," It'll be okay, you'll be home before you know it."

Blackstar lent forward and licked her between her ears. Skykit closed her eye and leaned into the familiar gesture. She squeaked in a scared voice," What am I supposed to do all by myself over here?"

Blackstar purred," Get better. And try to cause as much trouble for these fish breath's as possible."

Skykit purred in amusement.

Blackstar straightened up and said softly," Darkkit, we'll be leaving after you and your sister say good bye."

He flicked his tail along Darkkit's spine and hissed," Don't try any funny business, your coming home even if I have to drag you all the way back." He turned and headed out of the den his tail twitching.

Skykit licked her brother's shoulder comfortingly and murmured," I wish I could go home with you. I miss the smell of pine needles."

Darkkit purred," I'll ask Papa to help me make you a nest out off pine needles and pigeon feathers! You'll have the most comfortable nest in Shadowclan. " He wound his tail with hers and said sadly," I guess I have to leave now….Promise you won't do anything frog-brained without me?"

Skykit blinked innocently at her brother and mewed sarcastically, "Me? Do something frog-brained? Why, my dear brother, where would you get that idea from?"

Darkkit batted playfully at Skykit's ear with a sheathed paw and laughingly replied," Well there was that time you ran into the wall of the nursery and all those times you tripped over your own tail."

Skykit lifted her unhurt side's paw and shoved him away. Darkkit tumbled backwards .

She smirked and said sadly," I'm guessing it's time for you to leave."

Darkkit circled around her and mewed," Okay, I'll see ya soon." He flicked her ear with his tail and dashed outside the den.

Skykit jumped over Leafkit's back. Whipping around she clamped her jaws around Leafkit's tail jerking her backwards. Leafkit squeaked," Why did you do that for? Your so MEAN to me Skykit!"

Skykit purred and flicked her ears, releasing Leafkit's tail. Backing away she shook her pelt, happy that she was able to move around again.

It had been a moon since the fox accident. Since then Skykit's shoulder had healed as well as her face. She could still see out of her eye and according to the Riverclan cat's there was only a pink scar that was a reminder of her attack. Skykit had never seen a reflection of herself so she only had their word for it.

Glancing around the camp she wished that she was back in Shadowclan. Even after a moon she still wasn't used to the floating reed dens and unusual eating patterns of the Riverclan cats. It was a good thing that Mistystar had made Lillystep, Riverclan's best land hunter, catch birds and an occasional mouse for Skykit.

The one thing that had bothered Skykit the most was Cloudkit. He was always insulting and criticizing her and when he wasn't he was always watching her as if she were his prey. It had taken every ounce of will power she had not to claw his mug to shreds.

Leafkit flicked her tail, probably testing to make sure it still worked. Skykit purred and stretched her front legs, wishing she had grown some in the moon she had been here. Unfortunately the only difference to her appearance was that her pelt was thicker and shinier. She was still the same height.

Sighing Skykit plopped onto her back and looked up at the sunlight glinting through the willow trees that surrounded the camp. Leafkit bounded over to join her ,followed closely by her two siblings Tabbykit, a gray tabby tom with thin darker gray tabby stripes and hazel eyes, and Redkit, a reddish brown tabby she cat with one blind eye.

Leafkit poked her with a sheathed paw and asked curiously," Whatcha thinking 'bout ?"

Skykit closed her eyes and answered truthfully," Shadowclan. Darkkit." She hadn't seen her littermate since he had left with Blackstar. Her father had never brought him with him when he had came to visit her on occasion. Skykit wished she could see if he had changed at all, wondered if they would still be close after she went back home.

Leafkit purred and jumped up and down," I know exactly what'll cheer you up!" Redkit started to look alarmed. Tabbykit quit cleaning his ears.

Tabbykit snapped," We are not doing that again!"

Leafkit looked offended," Not _that!_ What do you think I'm stupid or something? I want to cheer her up not _kill_ her!" Redkit sighed in relief.

Tabbykit looked warily at his littermate and asked cautiously," What exactly do you have in mind?" He draped his tail over Redkit's shoulders protectively. Skykit briefly prayed to Starclan that Leafkit's plan wouldn't kill her.

Leafkit's eyes gleamed," I'm talking about taking her bark-surfing of course!" Her payers were not being answered.

Skykit stared at the rushing rapids in front of her and growled through the piece of bark she was holding," I hate you." Leafkit set down the piece of bark she was holding and purred happily," I love you too, Skykit!"

Tabbykit flicked his tail and sighed," This is sadly the only sane thing my sister has ever come up with." Redkit had decided to stay behind in camp to cover for them.

Skykit flicked her tail and asked," Who in the Dark Forest thought up bark_-surfing?"_

Tabbykit dabbed his front paw in the rushing water and explained," It's a training exercise developed by the great Rushingstar, who was actually born in Thuderclan but later on was rescued when he was six moons old and decided to stay in Riverclan when he fell in love with a Riverclan she cat. It's supposed to improve balance and stability for land hunting. "

"When you explain it, it sounds boring!" Leafkit snapped. She was busy setting her piece of bark on a calm piece of water upstream.

Tabbykit sighed and said softly to Skykit, "Unfortunately this training exercise is constantly abused by thrill seeker and morons such as my sister is demonstrating right now."

Skykit looked at Leafkit, who was now balancing and crouching on her piece of bark and was gently paddling with her front paws towards the rapids using her tail to guide and balance the bark.

Skykit watched in fascination as Leafkit easily floated on the crests of several waves.

Leafkit turned to the others that were still on the bank and yowled," What are you waiting for? "

Skykit glanced panicingly at Tabbykit and mewed," Can you please teach me how?"

He sighed and walked over to his piece of board and meowed," Alright first off you have to keep all four paws on all four corners of the bark"-he padded on top of the board, looking like a frog with his legs splayed-" you have to crouch down as if your hunting and you _have_ to keep balanced-"Tabbykit crouched down, making himself look even more like a frog-"once you have your balance, bend down and put your front legs in the water if you want to paddle and keep your tail in the water to direct yourself-" he placed his front paws in the grass on the side of the front of the bark and kept his tail firmly pointed straight and at an angle downward-"now once you've caught a wave put your paws back on the front corners and keep crouched and balanced-"he straightened himself up and sat down-' also if you get to a calm part of the river and want a break you can just lie down on the bark and occasionally direct it with your tail or paddling."

Skykit pondered over why something that sounded so simple had to be so complicated and mewed," Okay so basically stay balanced and don't fall off?" She hoped he knew that she couldn't swim. Which made her wonder why she had agreed to this.

Tabbykit flicked her ear with his tail and said," Don't worry I'll be right next to you. If you fall off I'll swim in and get you." With that he plopped his piece of bark into the water and carefully balanced himself onto it, drifting slightly away from the bank.

Skykit grabbed her bark and dropped it into the water keeping it in place with place with an unsheathed paw. Crouching low she struggled to balance on the unstable rocking of the bark. The hair along her spine lifted in terror as she started to drift away from the bank. All around her was dark deep water and around the bend she heard the sound of the rapids.

She heard vaguely Leafkit huffing and meowing," It's about time you got in here!"

Skykit glanced up and saw Leafkit paddling towards her and unsheathed her claws to dig them in deeper to the bark, balancing carefully.

Leafkit sighed in exasperation as she paddled over," Your not gonna catch any waves that way . Come _on."_ Then she stretched over and caught the front of Skykit's board and started dragging her towards the larger more _dangerous_ waves. Skykit panicked and begged," Leafkit please bring me back to the shore. I'm begging you!"

Leafkit purred and said," You'll be fine. Just trust me, nothing bad' is goin to happen." Spinning her board around she said," Grab my tail and hang on." Leafkit waved her tail in Skykit's face.

Skykit snapped her jaws tightly around Leafkit's tail.

Leafkit squeaked ," Don't eat me!" Skykit growled deep in her chest and wished that she hadn't been frog-brained enough to agree to this stupid stunt. Closing her eyes tightly, she imagined that she was back in Shadowclan, and not in Riverclan being dragged to her death by an idiot.

She felt the rocking beneath her feet increase and dug her claws in deeper, if that was even possible. By this point Skykit was shocked that the bark hadn't broken into pieces by how tightly she was hanging on.

All of a sudden she felt like she was being tossed up into the air , the roaring increasing in her ears. Her eyes snapped open and in horror she saw that the idiot had dragged her into the rapids.

Leafkit called back at her as they crested speedingly over the waves and were being tossed around like scraps of prey," Are you having fun yet?"

_Oh, yes of course I'm having fun while I'm on the brink of death ,_thought Skykit sarcastically. She vowed that if she lived through this she would box Leafkit's ears in. Water drenched their pelts and splashed into her eyes. Skykit was pretty sure that the roaring the water was making was going to make her deaf.

All of a sudden her hold on the bark board loosened. The water splashing on to it had made it increasingly slippery. Desperately she tried to grab hold again, but she was thrown off balance and lost her hold with her other front paw.

She released her hold on Leafkit's tail an d shrieked in terror before she was submerged beneath the wave.

The breath knocked out of Skykit's lung's and she struggled to swim to the surface. The strong current dragged her and she felt herself bang up against each crest and whirlpool. As she struggled to grab a hold of anything. Terror engulfed her as she realized that this was a battle you couldn't win with tooth and claw. This was a battle that could only be won by the will to survive.

Her lungs burned as she was tossed around the waves. The edges of Skykit's vision turned blurry and black as she started to lose consciencness . Her attempts to break the surface became more and more feeble.

Abruptly she felt teeth lock in her scruff and thrust her forward towards the surface. Much needed air filled her lungs and she felt the cat that had grabbed her propel her towards the shoreline.

Gasping for air Skykit gazed upwards to see the hazy outline of a gray and white cat,. She felt warm breath near her ear and a voice murmur," It's alright little warrior everything will be fine. It is not your time to die." Skykit felt a hazy memory flicker at the back of her head and felt as if she had heard this voice before, and instantly felt comforted. Yet, she was pretty sure she had never seen or heard this cat before in her entire life.

Leafkit's voice drifted over from downstream, and the other cat's presence disappeared. Skykit lifted her head and realized she could see much better and shakingly sat up and yowled in a raspy voice," I'm over here!"

Leafkit dashed from around the bend with Tabbykit close behind her. Skykit felt Leafkit wrap her bushy tail around her sodden pelt . Tabbykit started licking Skykit's fur the wrong way muttering between licks," I hope your happy Leafkit."

Skykit laid down, enjoying the attention though not really happ that she had to almost die to get it.

Leafkit purred and licked Skykit's ear," It's an awesome thing that you got washed up onto the shore."

Skykit blinked hazily at Leafkit and mewed," I didn't get washed up on shore. A cat saved me."

Tabbykit pulled away and tasted the air stating," That's impossible, the only cat scents around her are ours. You must still be exhausted."

Leafkit pulled away and started bouncing up and down," Aside from almost drowning wasn't that fun? Can we do it again?"

"NO!"


	7. Chapter 7

Munching on a gray pigeon, Skykit vaguely heard Leafkit whining about how it was so unfair that they wouldn't be in the same clan after tomorrow. She was just happy to be going home to her family and the smell of pine needles. Great Starclan, she didn't know which she missed more!

"Do you have to get blood everywhere when your eating?' snarled a disgusted voice, heavily laced with disdain.

Skykit glanced up at Cloud's for brains. Blood stained her muzzle and paws, dripping down her chin and onto the pebbles staining the ground a dark scarlet. She simply shrugged. So what if she was a messy eater?

Cloudkit shuddered and started cleaning his face, as if just watching Skykit eat was going to ruin his already hideous white patched gray pelt.

Leafkit nudged Skykit with a sheathed paw and said exasperatedly," Did you even hear what I've been saying? Since Blackstar's taking you home tomorrow, you'll miss Hawkkit's apprentice ceremony!" Skykit flicked her tail with irritation and silently thought to her self, _Yeah, and it's also Cloudkit's ceremony. And I would rather be ripped to shreds by Tigerstar himself than go to anything that has something to do with that fox heart._

Out loud she mewed," Blackstar's decision. We can't change it, so can you please let it go."

Leafkit snorted and waved her tail dramatically, her pelt bristling," Maybe if we whine enough then you'll be able to stay a bit longer! I know! We could hide you for a few days underneath my nest in the nursery!" By now Leafkit was jumping up and down, her eyes glinting mischievously.

Skykit snapped," I am NOT hiding under you nest!' More slowly she added," I am going home to Shadowclan. Where I belong." By the look on Leafkit's face, she clearly didn't get the message.

Skykit was fixing to bash into Leafkit's head that she was going home one way or another when a large gray paw lashed out, knocking Leafkit upside the head.

Cloudkit snarled," Quit scheming to keep her here! She wants to go home, let the Shadowclan rat go!' After he said that, Cloudkit whirled around and stalked out the den.

Skykit gaped after him. _Should I be offended or grateful?_, she thought in shock. Had Cloudkit stood up for her? Or did he just want her out of Riverclan?

Leafkit wailed," Skykit he hurt me! " Then she shook her head and said," Now let's see if you'll fit under my nest."

SMACK!

"What was that for?"

Skykit continued eating her pigeon, purring with content.

Skykit curled up in her nest in the medicine cat den. The scents of herbs and fish wreathed around her. Gazing around she saw Mothwing taking the final stocks of the herbs, and Willowshine carefully storing tansy into a little cubby. A familiar sight since she'd been living there.

Her eyelids drooped in exhaustion. Half consciously she thought, _I can't wait to be home…._

A voice purred in a motherly tone in her ear," Wake up, little warrior." Skykit jumped up and gaze up at Mapleshade. The older cat's green gaze glittered with untold secrets.

Skykit jumped forward and butted Mapleshade with her head eagerly meowing," Its great to see you!" Jumping back, she calmed herself , sitting down and asking with respect," What will I be learning tonight?"

Mapleshade lifted a front paw, studying her claws ,and replied coolly," No fighting moves tonight, there are some cats I would like you to meet." Skykit cocked her head to the side in curiosity. _There are other cats here?_

The ginger and white she cat slowly began padding towards the edge of the clearing saying," Come." Skykit leaped up and bounded quickly after her.

She curled her lips in disgust as she sniffed around, smelling the now familiar scent of crow-food. Quickening her pace she walked closer to Mapleshade. Darkness engulfed them the only light coming from the green fungus like glow on the trees and faintly on the dying grass.

Mapleshade glanced back at the young kit and meowed," Darkness and shadows should not be feared, Skykit. The only thing that is evil here is how a cats perceives it. For those like me we find beauty in the darkest of places." Skykit thought to herself, _Darkness is good?_

Skykit was pondering over Mapleshade's weird and kind of creepy speech. She was so absorbed in trying to figure out what the Dark Forest the older she cat had been talking about, that she didn't notice that Mapleshade had stopped.

Skykit crashed into her "mentor" landing on her hindquarters with and "Oomph" . Mapleshade turned to look at the kit and hissed softly, " Watch where your going!" Skykit shrank back, ears flattened. It was very uncommon for Mapleshade to be short tempered with her, and when she was it wasn't very pretty.

The ginger and white she cat padded though a bramble tunnel, Skykit following shortly behind. At the end of the tunnel was a clearing, enclosed by sharp bramble bushes. Inside of the clearing were six cats. A dark brown broad shouldered tabby tom with menacing amber and long lethal claws sat in the center of the clearing. Next to him was a dark brown and white tabby tom with dark blue eyes, it was clear that the two were related. A spike furred gray and white tom was pacing at the edge of the clearing in front of a black tom and a pale gray and white tabby she cat. Underneath an overhang of brambles, a dark brown flat faced tom with glowing amber eyes gazed around with a blank brooding expression

Mapleshade lifted her head up high and stalked into the clearing. Skykit ducked her head, keeping her eyes focused on Mapleshade's tail tip.

Mapleshade yowled at the cats in a commanding voice," Mouse-brains! Come over here and meet my new apprentice!" Skykit started trembling, though most cats didn't think so she was really a very shy cat and hated meeting strangers and being around a lot of cats.

All the cats turned to look at Skykit. The spike furred gray and white tom snarled in disbelief," That runt is your apprentice?"

Mapleshade whipped around, quick as lightning and pinned the tom cat down snarling with menace," Watch your mouth Thistleclaw." The tom, Thistleclaw, flinched and murmured a bit sarcastically," Yes, your highness."

Skykit sat down and studied her paws. She flinched and squeaked when she felt a tail being placed over her shoulders. Glancing up she relaxed when she saw it was just Mapleshade.

The ginger and white she cat meowed,"As you now know the fox heart who insulted you is Thistleclaw, the dark brown tom over there is Tigerstar"- the deadly tom meowed a cold" Greetings"-" his son, Hawkfrost-"the brown and white tom flicked an ear in greeting-"the anti-social tom over there is Brokentail-"

"_BROKENSTAR!"_roared the tom.

"Cats who get killed by their own mother don't deserve the title 'star!" snapped Mapleshade.

Brokenstar hissed quietly in irritation, rolling over to face away from the cats.

Skykit blinked and guessed they had had this conversation before. She glanced over at the two other cats who were staring at her with curiosity. The she cat had pretty green eyes, the tom had shady amber eyes.

Mapleshade padded in front of the two cats and said simply," These are Hawkfrost and Brokentail's-

"BROKENSTAR!"

"-apprentices, Breezepelt and Ivypool." Mapleshade finished. Skykit mewed a quiet polite," Hello."

The black tom cat stalked forward and said in and arrogant voice," Really Mapleshade? You recruited a kit?" Skykit gazed up at the tom and squeaked ," I'm almost four moons old." Breezepelt snarled," Yeah, but you're the size of a two moon old kit!"

Mapleshade replied coldly," She may be a kit, but she has a prophecy hanging over her head like a hawk, " she gave him a sharp look," one that you could be involved in if you don't insult my foresight." A misty look came over her eyes as she purred in delight," Besides, what's wrong with training a little bit early?"

Breezepelt just blinked at her, clearly not comprehending what Mapleshade had said.

The ginger and white she cat snapped," To put it simply, its your's and Ivypool's duty to help me train her!"

The gray and white she cat padded forward and meowed in a drained voice dipping her head with respect," Of course we will, Mapleshade. It is our duty, after all, to take care of kits, isn't it, Breezepelt?"

The black Windclan tom blinked down at Skykit and then said while stalking away," Fine.'

Skykit stared blankly after him and briefly wondered why the fact that Breezepelt had rejected her had cause a small slice of pain in her chest.

Suddenly Mapleshade appeared in front of her meowing," It's time for you to wake up now,Skykit."

/

Skykit blinked her eyes open to see faint light coming from the entrance of the den.

A familiar voice meow ,"Well, I guess I'll be taking her home now. Thank you for taking care of her ,Mistystar."

"It's in the code to take care of all kits, no matter what clan," responded Mistystar's voice.

Skykit padded out of her nest and gazed out the den at her father. Purring she bounded over to him nuzzling her head against his chest.

She felt his rumbling purr as he bent down and licked the fur between her ears.

She lifted her head and mewed happily," Let's go home."


	8. Chapter 8

"But _WHY?" _whined Leafkit in an obnoxious voice.

"Because she's Shadowclan," snapped Scarheart his voice rising in impatience with each word. A few Riverclan cats paused from their duties to purr in amusement, their whiskers twitching.

Skykit sighed. They had been listening to this conversation since Blackstar had come to pick her up. For some reason the silver tabby kit could not comprehend that Skykit was from Shadowclan.

Skykit silently leaned over and hissed softly through her teeth to her father," We could make a run for it."

Blackstar murmured back," As wonderful as that would be, as a Clan leader it would appear very rude."

"Not really, if you want to leave just leave," whispered Mistystar urgently, who was sitting behind them ,clearly hiding behind Blackstar to avoid Leafkit.

Slowly Blackstar and Skykit began backing away. Skykit silently prayed that Leafkit wouldn't notice.

She felt her back paw touch the cool water and turned around to find that they had reached the small shallow stream that cut the Riverclan camp from the shore.

Skykit squeaked as Blackstar grabbed her scruff and lifted her off the ground. He grunted and slowly began to wad through the stream. Skykit looked down and studied the pale grayish blue pebbles in the stream bed.

Unexpectedly, Blackstar tripped, Skykit hit her back roughly in the gurgling stream with a loud splash. She quickly leaped up and raced to the opposite shore line. Flashes of water filling her lungs, dark water encasing her, pressure building, and of the mysterious gray cat saving her.

Blackstar followed her, shaking his pelt out, his fur spiking up.

Skykit meowed in amusement," You look like a pinecone!"

Blackstar huffed and playfully replied, " Now you will too!" He reached forward with a sheathed paw and ruffled the fur on her head, making it stick up in clumps.

Skykit giggled and bounded ahead, leaving the river far ,_FAR_ behind.

/

Skykit padded behind Blackstar, inhaling the rich scent of the pine's that surrounded them. She could practically feel the rich aroma clinging to her pelt, making her scent blend in with it. Home. She was home!

Balckstar purred, noticing the eager bounce in her steps," We should be arriving at the camp in a few moments."

A sudden rustling in the pines strewn on the ground made both cats whirl around, ears flattened.

"Yo! You're back!" yowled Sunnypaw happily, dropping the toad in his mouth. His pale ginger and white pelt glowed golden in the afternoon sunlight.

"Uh, h-hi Sunnypaw," Skykit responded nervously. She pulled back slightly when he butted his head against hers , saying in amusement," The names Sunny_tail_ now, kiddo."

He dipped his head in greeting to Balckstar. Behind Sunnytail, were Tawnypelt and Kinkfur, both with jaws filled with prey.

Skykit gave Tawnypelt, who was holding a pigeon in her jaws, a disdainful glare. She didn't like the haughty she cat. Tawnypelt seemed to think she was better than all the other cats in the clan just because she had fox-dung Thunderclan blood and "respected the warrior code". The tortoiseshell she cat made Skykit sick, the only redeeming quality about her was that she was mates with Rowanclaw, but she had learned from the Riverclan cat's gossip he would lay with any she cat and was only mates with Tawnypelt because she'd had his kits.

Skykit still had no idea what that meant but it didn't sound very nice…She'd ask Mapleshade later. Frustrated she dug her claws into the pine needles, wondering how she could feel so powerful in the Dark Forest, when around her own clanmates she didn't seem to understand half of what was going on.

Curiously tipping her head to the side she asked," Did Blazepaw get his name, too?"

Grimacing, Sunnytail said," Uh-huh, he's Blazefur now. And he's already acting like he was named deputy."

Kinkfur, Blazefur's mother, purred with mock irritation," You know how Blaze* is, he'll probably drag the whole tough guy act on until the next battle, then at the first sign of danger he'll turn tail and run."

Skykit nodded in agreement, remembering how Blazefur could talk the talk but never could quite walk the walk.

Tawnypelt muffled, snapped around the squirrel she was carrying," Can we get back to camp now?" The dark tortoiseshell she cat looked exasperated, most likely from having to put up with Sunnytail's wisecracks all day. _It's a proven fact, too much happiness can kill a Shadowclan cat,_thought Skykit.

Sunnytail yowled eagerly," Yeah and then little Skykit here can see her long lost brother!"

He leaped up, roughly grabbing Skykit's scruff, hurtling towards the camp at top speed.

"PUT ME DOWN NOW!" she shrieked. The ground blurred beneath her paws, making her head spin. Closing her eyes she could practically feel the pine trees swaying around her. _I think I'm gonna be sick._

And just as soon as they had taken off, the world stilled and the smell of Shadowclan filled her nose, and Skykit opened her dark blue eyes to the world she had been born for.


	9. Chapter 9

"You're back!' yowled Honeygaze, her golden eyes gleaming with happiness at seeing her niece. " And you've got some battle scars like me to brag about." Four, pink, puckered scar marks slashed across Honeygaze's left eye. The calico and white she cat darted forward, roughly grabbed Skykit's chin in between her two white, front paws and examined Skykit's own scar.

Skykit leaned into the embrace, drinking in Honeygaze's scent. _Milk, with hints of crushed roses and mud. _Just like she remembered.

Honeygaze dropped Skykit's face and wrapped her tail around the tiny she-kit, engulfing Skykit in her adopted mother's**/**aunt's scent. Skykit pulled back, there was someone else she wanted to see. Other cats in the clan were already gathered around the two she cats, all purring with content that one of their own was back where she belonged. She gazed around the clearing but didn't see her brother's familiar black and white pelt.

Honeygaze, apparently noticing Skykit's curious gaze, sighed, pulling back, and said,

"He's in the medicine cat den with Littlecloud."

Not even bothering to contemplate why Darkkit would be in the medicine cat den. Skykit bolted towards the stone outcrop. She shouldered her way through the lichen blocking the den, and almost instantly her nose was assaulted by the familiar smell of herbs. Blinking her eyes to adjust to the dim lighting, Skykit took in the shallow scoops where herbs were stored under pine needles to keep fresh.

"So, you chew the burdock root, put it on the catchweed, and then place it on the rat bite…" came a gravelly voice from at the edge of the den. Skykit turned and felt her heart stop as she heard a voice she'd known since birth.

"Like this, Littlecloud?" said Darkkit. Skykit gaped in shock for a few seconds as she took in how much her brother had changed in the past two moons. His pelt, like hers, had become sleeker, his body more slender with an angular face. That wasn't what shocked her though, she had expected _that._

She just couldn't get over how _TALL_ he was compared to her. Sure, Skykit had always been the smaller of the two, but she'd always thought that they'd be around the same height.

Apparently that was not the case. She probably barely reached Darkkit's chin, since he was now the size of a six moon old kit. Typical, he was ahead while she was behind.

Purring Skykit meowed a little shyly," Aren't you gonna say hi to your little sis?"

Darkkit turned away from his patient ,Ivytail(who had apparently been bitten by a rat), and raced over ,knocking Skykit over as he tackled her yowling," MY MIDGET OF A SISTER IS BACK!" Skykit struggled trying to free her front paws so she could claw her brothers eyes out for calling her a midget.

Littlecloud sighed dramatically," Please, kits, not in the den," before turning back to his patient.

Darkkit immediately leapt off of his sister meowing eagerly," Yeah. Wouldn't want to crush all the herbs." Skykit blinked at her brother. Since when did her mouse-brain of a brother care about _herbs? _

Darkkit rubbed his head against hers, murmuring softly," I missed you, little sis." Skykit buried her face into the crook of his neck, inhaling her littermates scent, so similar yet different to her own. Though he no longer smelled as much like milk and other nursery scents, more like herbs and berries.

Skykit backed away ,reaching up to playfully bat at her brother's white tipped ears. Amused she said," Yeah, you missed me beating you're tail end from one side of the camp to the other."

Ducking her blows Darkkit replied airily," Don't worry, Splashkit made sure to keep me in my place." Skykit stopped her assault and asked curiously," Where _is _Splashkit?"

Darkkit shrugged stating," Probably with Olivenose, She's hoping that'll be her mentor."

Skykit felt the fur on her shoulders rise in anticipation at the word 'mentor.' Most cats usually had a clear idea who heir mentor would be, most likely a cat that would hang out with the kit while he/she were little. Skykit didn't have that luxury unless Blackstar went insane and tried to get a Riverclan cat to be her mentor. Thinking of Riverclan, she began to ponder over who Leafkit's mentor would be….shuddering thinking of how they would put up with all of the silver tabby's…_bubliness._

Skykit shook her head and asked Darkkit eagerly," That's cool, Olivenose is a really good at straight forward combat. Who do you think our mentors will be?" He ignored the question.

Instead of answering, Darkkit started to shoulder his way out of the den, flicking his black and white coon striped tail for her to follow. Skykit padded after her brother, having to make two steps for every one of his steps.

She followed Darkkit to the nursery. He gestured to the darkest corner of the den with his front paws. Skykit's dark blue eyes followed where he was gesturing and gaped. At the edge of the den was an old bird's nest. She padded towards it and saw that woven into the branches were lavender shrubs and a soft down of pigeon feathers nestled inside.

" I-is this my nest?" Skykit choked out. No one had ever done something this nice for her.

Darkkit purred," Me, Papa, Honeygaze, and Splashkit all chipped in. Splashkit wove the bird's nest tighter so it could last longer, Honeygaze and Papa caught the pigeons and put the feather's in." He scuffled the ground shyly." And I added in the lavender stalks cause I remember you said it was the best scent in the world, well, that and the smell of blood."

Skykit bounced into the nest, her paws sinking into the feather, slightly buoyed by a light layer of moss underneath. Laying down she drank in the smell of lavender. Darkkit had been right, it was her favorite scent in the world. Images of warmth and milk appeared in her head along with the strong scent of lavender. The only thing she had of her mother.

She had never told anyone, but Skykit was pretty sure that was how her mother smelled. The only connection she had to a nameless she cat that gave birth to her.

"Do you like it?" Darkkit meowed anxiously.

Skykit scowled playfully at her brother and snapped sarcastically, "No, I'm just lying in fixing to go to sleep because I hate it. What do you think Darkkit?"

"So, if you weren't being sarcastic and tempermental you're really saying,' Thank you, brother dear, I appreciate all your hard work and love you for making my homecoming a wonderful occasion.'"

She growled and sprang from her nest, landing on her brother's back, making his legs buckle under her weight. Purring she said," Of course I love it."

Darkkit sighed in relief. " Thank Starclan.."

Skykit licked her brothers ear roughly, then leapt off of his back. Thinking back to their earlier conversation she asked casually," So, who do you want your mentor to be?"

Darkkit closed his amber eyes ,then opened them. Opening his mouth he meowed,

" I want to be a medicine cat."


	10. Chapter 10

"Can you repeat that for me?" Skykit said in a dazed voice. _He wants to be a whaaaat….?_

Darkkit snapped in embarrassment," You heard me the first time!" His ears flattened against his skull tightly ,as if he expected Skykit to rip them off. Which she was feeling inclined to do.

All of her dreams of them training to together…..becoming warriors together….Gone. Sure, being a medicine cat was a respectable position, but it also meant a cat had to live half a life. Isolated from clan mates, not allowed to have a mate, never having kits, and never knowing the passion of battle.

Skykit could understand the first three parts, but she would never give up fighting.

Skykit opened her mouth, prepared to lay it on thick of how upset she was. But then she met her brother's eyes. Fear of rejection glittered in the amber depths, also a stubbornness and determination to do what he wanted.

She forced herself to shrug nonchalantly meowing," So? Would you stop with all the drama."

Darkkit went rigid and gaped in shock at his sister. Skykit felt a little miffed about that. Even she could be understanding. Sometimes. Okay, rarely.

"Wait a heartbeat….. You're not going to kill me?" Darkkit asked questioningly, his head tipped to the side, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Skykit looked boredly at her melodramatic older brother and snapped," If I wanted you dead I would've done it already."

She yawned her eyes drooping," Now, will you please shut up and let me"-yawn-"sleep."

Just as she fell into unconsciousness, Skykit felt her brother curl up next to her, his tail wrapped around her body.

_It's good to be home._

/

Skykit opened her eyes to the pitch black of the Dark Forest. She looked around, trembling when she realized no one else was there.

''About time you showed up!" snapped an irritated voice.

Skykit whirled around in panic, meeting a pair of dark amber eyes.

Breezepelt, who had apparently had his eyes closed making his black pelt blend into the shadows, stalked forward saying irritably, "Mapleshade can't make it. So she sent me to teach you." He rolled his eyes, as if the very idea was ridiculous.

Skykit curiously asked," Teach me what?"

Breezepelt answered her incredulously," How to run like a WndClan cat." Then he sneered," As if you could."

Skykit huffed," I can!" She leapt to his side, waiting for instructions.

Breezepelt sighed. He swiftly padded to her side snapping ," Alright, first place your paws like this-NO! Not like that, like _this!"_ He demonstrated again, muscles visibly bunched on his hind quarters, front paws extended, one forepaw farther than the other.

"The key trick," he explained," is to keep your claws unsheathed, and dig them as deep into the ground as possible, but the second you get them in you have to push out as quick as possible and use that force to propel as fast as you can forward."

In a blink of an eye, Breezepelt became a dark blur as he raced around the clearing, blending into the bleak background. Skykit barely saw his paws hit the ground .

With one last leap, Breezepelt skidded to a stop in front of her panting lightly.

"Did you get that? Or do you want me to demonstrate again? Cause if you do then you're out a luck."

Skykit put her front paws in a V-like shape, bunching her back legs, digging her claws in deep into the damp, dark soil. Breezepelt snorted, critically eying her stance though not saying anything.

"Fourteen laps, on the double!" his voice whip lashed.

Skykit leaped forward, remembering to dig her claws in, and hurtled around the clearing.

"Run faster!" he bellowed.

Skykit, panting heavily, struggled to keep up the pace let alone increase it. Black dots invaded her eye sight. _Dear StarClan_, she thought, _this is worse than drowning._

Her heart was throbbing painfully, claws feeling as if they were about to be ripped out, lungs felt like they were about to burst. _I'm gonna die!_

The world became a blur. Skytkit felt bile in her throat. Her legs gave way and she collapsed on the cold,damp earth.

"Skykit?" a panicked Breezepelt meowed in her ear. She barely heard him over the blood rushing in her ears and the heavy thuds of her heart.

Skykit woozily raised her head asking," Are we done yet?"

/

Skykit limped out of her nest, although, she honestly just wanted to crawl back in and go to sleep. Stupid Breezepelt and his stupid running. Skykit vowed revenge…after she learned what would hurt him the most. The more painful the better.

Darkkit was snoring softly, one of his long back legs stretched out and hanging out of the nest.

"So, ya finally decided to wake up, huh?" questioned a high-pitched voice. Skykit whipped around to come face to face with her cousin, Splashkit, a pretty white tortoiseshell that had bright amber eyes.

Skykit rolled her eyes and stepped toward her favorite(only) cousin, wincing slightly at her tight and sore muscles.

"Nice to see you too," Skykit replied coolly. Splashkit and her usually got along, though their version of getting along was to bicker endlessly until told to shut up and then they'd turn on the cat that told them to shut up. Both loved a good fight.

" How were the River-rats?" questioned Splashkit in a sneering tone.

Skykit shrugged." They were alright. Not as good as Shadowclan, and they smelled like _fish!" _She wrinkled her nose in mocking disgust. The smaller she-cat didn't tell her cousin that after a while the fish scent hadn't seemed so bad and was even a comforting scent towards the end of her imprisonment.

Splashkit laughed." It must've been nauseating to be around all that fish-breath all day for two moons!"

Skykit laughed along, feeling a small pang of guilt as she thought of Leafkit, Tabbykit, Willowshine and all the kind cats that had helped her in the enemy camp.

Skykit shook herself. The clan comes first, rang in her head.

She vowed that no matter what happened her friendship would never get in the way of protecting her clanmates.

The clan must _always_ come first.

/

" Splashkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Splashpaw."

Splashkit looked like she was fixing to burst out of her pelt, and Skykit felt a little bit of jealousy flow into her veins. Blackstar had said ,though, that since Splashkit had been born first ( a few days before Skykit and Darkkit) that she should get her apprentice name first and have the moonlight for once.

"Your mentor will be," Blackstar continued," Olivenose and I expect you pass on all you know to her."

Olivenose padded forward, whiskers quivering with excitement, and touched noses with her first apprentice. Splashpaw eagerly followed the older she cat to the other side of the clearing.

Skykit flicked an ear at her friend and sighed impatiently. She wanted to be an apprentice now! But no, the blue gray she kit had to wait until Darkkit got _his_ apprentice name.

Her father repeated, pride lighting up his usually brooding eyes," Darkkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Darkpaw . Your mentor will be Littlecloud. I hope he passes on all he knows to you."

Darkpaw practically sprinted over to Littlecoud, bumping noses with his new mentor roughly.

"Klutz," Skykit snickered under her breath, although her tail twitched nervously at walking in front of the whole and messing up. She briefly pictured her self falling flat on her muzzle and the whole clan laughing at her clumsiness. The tiny cat shuddered, it wasn't a pretty image.

"Skykit," Blackstar began for the third time," you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed.," -Skykit noted that her fathers voice was trembling slightly-,"From this day on, until you have received your warrior name , you will be known as Skypaw."

Skypaw eagerly scanned the faces of her clanmates around her, wondering who her mentor be.

"Your mentor will be Sunnytail."

_What the…?_

Sunnytail pelted forward, puffing out his chest with pride. Skykit blinked dumbly up at him with hazy blue eyes. She had expected an older warrior with at least some experience, not a _NEWLY _made warrior who was no more than an apprentice himself.

Sunnytail tapped her nose lightly with his whispering a promise," I know I may not be the best warrior but I'll do my best in training you, little warrior." Yeah right, she thought glumly.

" I hope you pass on to her all you know," Blackstar finished. Then he jumped down from High Branch, landing softly on his front pads, turning to discuss patrols with Rowanclaw.

Darkpaw was following Littlecoud out of camp, talking about the best places to find herbs. Skykit shook her head, sighing and wishing he could at least come with her to the borders.

Sunnytail cleared his throat and said in a studious voice," Today I will be showing you the borders of the Shadowclan territories." Skykit immediately perked up.

She followed the ginger tom out through the bramble tunnel, the thorns lightly scathing her sides.

Sunnytail trotted towards the direction of what she knew was Riverclan territory.

"I'm going to tell you the best hunting spots tomorrow night, but I figured it'd be best to show you the boundaries so we don't have to look for you in the middle of Windclan hunting rabbits," joked Sunnytail. Skykit rolled her eyes. She knew that all you had to do was smell out where border patrols marked the border line.

"This," he said while gesturing with his tail to a large pine tree that had a strong Shadowclan scent on one side and a strong Thunderclan scent on the other,-"is one of the marking places for the Thunderclan and Shadowclan border."

Skyki nodded, memorizing the path they had taken to get there and then taking note of where the tree was.

He turned back and continued,"I would show you the whole territory edge but that would take all day and we don't have the time." With that he shot forward, Skypaw eagerly diving after him and easily catching up. Breezepelt's lessons were still a pain but she had gotten faster and found herself having to slow down to keep pace with the taller tom cat. She briefly felt a sense of power as the lithe she cat dodged around pine trees, the world now becoming a blur.

The two skidded to a stop when they heard the sound of the river and an extremely strong smell of fish.

Abruptly, Sunnytail shoved Skypaw into a nearby holly bush hissing," Keep down and be quiet.

Skykit snorted and glared ahead. She could take care of herself! Unsheathing deadly claws she peered through the branches.

A few moments later, she over heard faint voices. Familiar voices. In fact one of them sounded almost exactly like…

" Do ya think we'll see any Shadowclan cats? Will we get into a fight? If we do can I go home? Cause I don't wanna get my claws all bloody and stuff," said the overexcited voice of Leafkit.

" We had this discussion in camp, Leafpaw," snarled a tired, exasperated voice that Skypaw easily noticed was Mooncricket," if there is a fight you run back to camp and alert your mother."

Skypaw padded out of the holly bush's shielding branches, coming into view of the Riverclan patrol. The patrol consisted of Mooncricket, Leafpaw, Mintfeather, and Hawkpaw.

Skypaw purred as she heard her old pal bicker with what was presumably the silver tabby's mentor. Moonshine was an albino she cat with pinkish eyes and was pink tinted around her ears, toes and tail. Mintfeather, Hawkpaw's mentor, was a dark gray tabby with a white belly and ear tips.

Leafpaw shrieked,"SKYKIT! YOU"RE BACK! YOU HAVEN"T GROWN AT _ALL! _Are you coming back to Riverclan? We could share a nest and .." Leafpaw continued onward. Not even stopping to breath and Skypaw was seriously starting to worry about Leafpaw's health. Was it possible to pass out from talking too much?

Hawkpaw, she noticed while the silver tabby ranted, had grown into a slender tom cat with a sleek and shiny coat.

Leafpaw, on the other paw, was still fluffy, although her fur was shinier than the last time Skypaw had seen her.

Sunnytail walked forward, flexing his muscles, not saying anything but clearly saying he wasn't in the mood for a fight with his body language.

Skypaw corrected Leafpaw," I'm not Sky_kit_ anymore, I'm Sky_paw_."

The Riverclan apprentice purred happily," Yep, and is this you're mentor? He seems kind of young. This is my mentor, Mooncricket, and this is Hawkpaw's mentor, Mintfeather, but personally I think I got the better deal because Mooncricket is so _awesome!_ She lets me talk for however long I want to and doesn't tell me to shut up or to go attack Scarheart, like everyone else does!"

Sunnytail spoke then,"As nice as this reunion is, Me and Skypaw have to get going."

Skypaw glanced sharply at her mentor. Then she padded towards the edge of the border, flicked her tail on Leafpaw's ear, meowing," I'll see you guys at the Gathering."

Leafpaw huffed but said," You better keep that promise."

Skypaw just purred and turned to follow Sunnytail back to camp, only to find him a few trees away from the camp entrance, waiting for her.

Sunnytail started," Well, I know you've probably hear this lecture before-"

" Put the clan first. Your loyalties must always lie with your clanmates," recited Skypaw, cutting him off.

Sunnytail brightened and then said," Let's get back to camp, you must be starving."


	11. Chapter 11

Skypaw slid along the pine needle strewn ground, her blue eyes fixed on the starling pecking at the ground a few tail lengths away, slowly, as not to startle her prey. The blue-gray she-cat lightly placed one paw in front of the other, preparing to pounce.

One….she angled her body slightly upward,

Two…she scraped her claws lightly on the ground, revealing in their deadly sharpness,

Three…. The lithe she-cat bunched up her back muscles.

_Now!_

Skypaw lashed forward, slipping a little on the pine needles, the starling started to fly away. Skypaw snarled leaping high into the air and snatching it mid-flight, breaking one of its wings with a swift bite and with a well-placed blow to the head, it was all over.

The Shadowclan apprentice lifted her catch proudly in her jaws. Her second catch of the day. Padding swiftly and quietly, Skypaw went over to the small hollow she'd placed her previous catch-a shrew. Yawning tiredly, Skypaw curled around her catches and deemed that a nap was worthy of her kills

/

"Skypaw wake up!" yowled Sunnytail in her Starclan forbid _ear!_ Snarling, Skypaw glared up at her mentor. She was still miffed that her father had chosen a barely out of apprenticeship warrior for her mentor. Getting up slowly, the small she cat languidly stretched her muscles and yawned.

Sunnytail sniffed at her pile of prey and asked in a strangled voice," Is this_ all _you caught?"

"Yeah. So what?"

Sunnytail turned and looked at her the golden fur lifting along his spine and yellow eyes blazing with frustration , saying calmly with undertones of frustration ,"When you are told to hunt for the Clan you're supposed to catch as much prey as possible. Skypaw, I know for a fact you _know_ that."

Skypaw snapped," You told me to go out and catch prey. I didn't realize there was a quota I was supposed to meet." The tiny she cat stalked forward, snatching her meager catch up and started back to camp. Rage boiled just beneath her skin, slicing into her veins like fire infecting her body and mind like a sickness, and for a second it _scared_ the little she-cat. These bouts of anger were starting to become more and more frequent and Skypaw was started to understand why.

Skypaw stopped a few trees before she entered the camp and hid behind one of the pine trees . She dropped her catch on the ground. Closing her eyes, she parted her jaws in a silent scream of agony, and with unsheathed paws the blue-gray she-cat flung herself on the ground , covering her head trying to block the _flashes_. They had been happening more and more frequently and were painful and frightening dreams or fragments of reality, she couldn't really tell. Mostly they were just landscapes of blood smeared on walls, claws soaked in guts. Kits with their eyes gouged out. The worst were the screams were each different. Agony. Some calling for help, others for their suffering to end. A blur of pain and death.

Skypaw had started having them a few days after her apprentice ceremony. At first she had thought it had just been her normal slightly gore-ish fantasies about battles, but then she noticed something off about them. They weren't battles, but torture. She believed in killing, but not that way. Skypaw had also noticed that the more she saw these visions the more her headaches got worse and the more violent her temper became.

Taking deep breaths in and out Skypaw readied herself to head into camp. Picking up her prey, she once again started back to camp, her tail trailing in the needles and her ears pinned against her skull, praying that she didn't have any flashes in the middle of the camp.

As she shouldered her way through the bramble bushes, the she cat heard the usual business of Clan life. She hurriedly darted across the clearing and dropped her prey on the fresh kill pile. Skypaw looked at the prey pile with dull eyes and decided not to eat, though hunger clawed at her belly.

"Skypaw." Blackstar called from his den, she could just barely see his broad shoulders against the setting sun. She started towards him and noticed Sunnytail was next to him.

Skypaw gazed into her father's eyes, and saw concern within the golden depths. She instantly felt angry, not at her Papa but at herself. She was supposed to be the fighter, the future leader, not the rude apprentice who didn't want anything to do with helping the clan.

Sunnytail was looking instead disappointedly at her and was dejectedly crouching next to Blackstar.

"Skypaw," Blackstar began in his leader voice," you know that every warrior and apprentice has to work their best to make a Clan successful. You haven't been pulling your weight around here." He padded forward and laid his tail on her shoulders and continued in a more fatherly voice," I've also noticed you've barely eaten anything in the past few days and Spottedpaw says you've been sleeping restlessly."

Her trips to the Dark Forest hadn't stopped and it was the only place her visions didn't occur. They were actually kind of fun when Breezepelt was in a good mood.

"Is there anything you'd like to talk to me about?" he questioned softly. Skypaw shook her head hard, scared of having him know of the visions. What if he thought she was crazy? That would ruin every chance she had of becoming leader and shoving it in Cloudpaw's face.

He sighed and said," To make you more active in your apprentice duties, Sunnytail, Olivenose, and I have set up a little competition between you and Spottedpaw. Starting at dawn you two will go hunting. You _will not_ be allowed back in camp until sunset and whoever catches the most prey will be allowed to go to the Gathering."

Skypaw perked up, a _competition_ to go to the Gathering sounded like fun! She would be able to see all her friends from Riverclan, and maybe she'd be able to see Breezepelt. Besides she had promised her best friend she would go and Skypaw was determined to keep the promise-pain filled visions or not.

Purring she responded," I look forward to it." Blackstar nodded and flicked his tail, signaling that they were dismissed. Skypaw turned away and started heading towards the medicine cat den to visit her brother. Shouldering her way through the lichen, Skypaw walked in on Littlecloud explaining to Darkpaw which herbs to give to pregnant she-cats.

Darkpaw look enthralled in his task, but he flicked an ear in her direction as a hello.

Snowbird, a beautiful white she-cat with icy-blue eyes, was lying on her side with her belly slightly bulging from the kits she was carrying for her mate, Owlclaw. Skypaw curiously blinked at the queen and a question formed in her mind.

"Where do kits come from?"

Littlecloud sputtered and gaped in shock while Snowbird laughed uncontrollably. Darkpaw looked just a confused as she felt.

Still laughing, Snowbird gathered up the herbs she needed and mrrowed," I beleive this is in _your_ job description, Littlecloud," as she walked out. Skypaw felt scared now, was this some big,dark secret she had stumbled upon? She sat down beside her brother and the siblings both cocked their heads to the right simultaneously in bewilderment.

Littlecloud right himself and started," Well, you see kits when two cats love each other very much…"

\

Skypaw exited the den with Darkpaw, scarred for life, that speech had been almost as bad as her visions except it had lasted longer. Darkpaw hissed," Let's never speak of this again."

"Agreed."

"Remember watermint***(**_**herb I invented that doesn't actually exist)**_ prevents pregnancy!" Littlecloud called after them. Skypaw shuddered. She never wanted kits. Especially if she had to do _that_ to get them. " 'Night Darkpaw," she meowed, suddenly wanting to lay down in her nest and escape to the Dark Forest.

"Good-night, runt," her brother yawned, heading reluctantly back to his nest in the medicine cat den.

Skypaw walked towards the apprentice den, passing Lizardfang and Blazefur along the way. The green-eyed she-cat was flirting outrageously with the dark brown tom. Blazefur was looking ridiculously moony eyed. Skypaw snorted. At least now she knew what they would be doing later. She still hadn't forgiven Lizardfang for the whole trying-to-get-her-and-her-brother-killed-incident, but she had to tolerate the stupid she-cat for the sake of peace within the clans.

The blue-gray she-cat hurried past the couple and plopped herself down in her next to Spottedpaw, who was grooming herself.

"Did you know where kits came from?" asked Skypaw with narrowed blue-eyes at her older cousin. Spottedpaw stretched and said nonchalantly," Yeah. Why?"

"Well I just had a very explicit conversation with Littlecloud about it." she snarled accusingly.

Spottedpaw chuckled darkly and meowed," Well, its better than how I learned."

Skypaw tipped her head to the side and questioned," What could be worse than what I went through?," and gave a shudder for dramatic emphasis.

"I walked in on Starlingwing and Pinenose."

Disbelievingly, she said doubtfully," I didn't know they were mates."

Spottedpaw shrugged and laid her head down on her paws, preparing to go to sleep." I don't think they are."

Confused for the fiftieth time that night, Skypaw asked in an annoyed voice," Well then why were they doing that?"

"You figure it out."

Skypaw was preparing to interrogate Spottedpaw more, but the tortoiseshell she-cat was already asleep. Skypaw laid down on her side and decided to the same, though thoughts about kits and death still haunted her.

/

Skypaw yawned and stretched, the smell of crow-food entering her nose.

" Its about time you got here," snarled Breezepelt, although he had a playful glint in his eyes. Skypaw glared and flicked her tail said in a haughty voice," I am not late, you are just early." Breezepelt snorted, not believing her for an instance. Playfully, Skypaw darted forward ,lightly grazing her claws along his shoulder yelling," Race ya to the training clearing!"

Skypaw ran into the murky darkness and heard Breezepelt's paws thundering behind her and for whatever reason she felt safer with him there. A dull throbbing started pounding in her head.

_Oh no, not here!_

Skypaw flipped as her paws stumbled and she lay there crumpled up as the most clear vision she had ever had tore into her consciousness

_A tom cat hovered over her, his yellow eyes glowing unnaturally. Blood dribbled down off of his chin on to the snow, at his paw lay a pale gray tabby tom-kit, its throat ripped open, the crimson blood flowing freely as its glassy, golden eyes stared at her without seeing._

_The tom smiled, his teeth stained from the horrible crime._

"_Skypaw," he hissed, his voice garbled withheld red liquid ._

"Skypaw!" Breezepelt screeched into her ear, jolting her out of the vision. She shuddered and gasped for air.

"What just happened?" snarled Breezepelt, his eyes flashing. Skypaw rolled onto her stomached, feeling like she was fixing to retch. Panicked, she suddenly felt helpless, without any real control over these visions. Now they were even infecting her dreams.

Breezepelt laid his tail gently across her shoulders and murmured," I can help if you tell me."

Skypaw gazed into his eyes and against her will she told him everything. How terrible and gruesome these torments were. She started sobbing as she spoke of the kits with their mangled, twisted bodies, and glassy, dead eyes. Breezepelt didn't flinch away from her as if she was a psycho, but wrapped her closer to him and she pressed her face into his chest fur and breathed in his scent. She felt him rest his head over hers and for the first time in over half a moon Skypaw felt safe, secure.

He whispered against her head," I'm sorry you have to go through this alone. If you ever need anything, you come to me. Alright?"

Skypaw nodded and leant further into his embrace still shaking. Then a thought occurred to her. A certain thought about a certain speech her medicine cat had given her that very day.

She also thought about how nice it felt to be so close next to Breezepelt. Her pelt suddenly felt too hot and she suddenly felt very self-concise. She pulled away from him hurriedly, stammering, "M-maybe we should g-get to the training area." Then she raced away, although she made sure to keep within earshot of his paw steps.

/

"Skypaw, wake up!" yelled Spottedpaw. Starclan, what was with all these cats and screeching into her ear? She swatted her cousin away and rolled over. She wanted to _sleep._

"Fine," she heard Spottedpaw huff exasperatedly," sleep in and let me win the competition."

_Right….._

Skypaw leapt to her feet and darted into the camp's clearing, suddenly filled with energy Sunnytail and Olivenose were sitting by the entrance of the camp. All the smart cats were still asleep this early in the morning.

The blue-gray she-cat padded forward and noticed with some amusement that Sunnytail looked like he was fixing to fall over, blinking his eyes shut and swaying to the side ,almost falling to the ground, before snapping back alert and awake and then repeating the cycle. Olivenose was curled up and snoring beside him, not even pretending to be interested.

Skypaw smirked. She tip-toed behind the two mentors, and crouched down unnoticed in the mouth of the entrance. The tiny she-cat sucked in her breath and let it out in one big roar," WAKE UP YOU LAZY FLEABAGS!"

Sunnytail whipped around, tripping over his tail and looking around wide-eyed. Olivenose jumped three tail lengths in the air and accidentally landed on top of Sunnytail with her claws unsheathed. The ginger and white tom yowled in pain and threw the tortoiseshell off of him.

Skypaw rolled on the ground laughing, feeling as light as a feather.

/

Spottedpaw padded beside her as they walked along the lake shore. The water was crystal and clear and if the she-cats had wanted they would've been able to see their reflections in the opaque water.

Her cousin flicked Skypaw's ear with her tail and meowed," I'm gonna go hunt in the swamp. It's too _bright_ near the lake." Skypaw nodded, Spottedpaw was better at hunting in darker places. Skypaw preferred hunting near the lake since the smell brought back good memories of Riverclan. She watched Spottedpaw race off into the woods until she couldn't see the tortoiseshell she-cat anymore.

A sudden movement in the corner of her eye and she instinctively crouched low. Her darted around the edge of the lake until she found what the disturbance was: a water vole. She glided along the ground swiftly and silently before pouncing on the rodents back ,snapping its spine with a lethal bite before it could make any noise and alert the other prey around the lake.

The Shadowclan she-cat buried the prey in some pine needles in the edge of the pine forest. She opened her mouth to taste the air for any prey near by but instead she caught another scent. Cat scent. Skypaw ducked behind a pine tree just as a dark gray tom appeared at the edge of the trees. He wasn't a clan cat. She started to stalk forward hackles raised , preparing to chase him out, when a mewing sound alerted her to three small figures trailing behind the tom. She growled in frustration and dug her claws into the pine needles. Skypaw wouldn't attack with kits in the way. They appeared to be only around two or three moons old.

"Papa!" yowled the little brown tabby tom kit as he struggled to keep up with the older cat.

"I'm tired," whined the other tom kit, a gray tabby with jagged black striped, as he lagged behind with his brother. The third tom kit padded silently beside him, his pure white pelt sticking out among his earth-furred littermates.

Skypaw observed the situation and began to wonder where the kits mother was and concluded that either she was dead or had left them. A stab of recognition went through her. These kits depended on only their father, just like she and Darkpaw depended on theirs. Quietly she dug up her catch from earlier and slowly padded out in sight of the little family.

The father crouched in front of his kits, wrapping a tail around them and hissed menacingly," Leave us alone, we're just passing through."

Skpaw padded forward and dropped the vole a tail length in front of him and meowed, "At the edge of the moor on the other side of the lake is a barn, there are some cats there that may be able to help you." She gestured with her tail. "You can stay at the edge of the forest for tonight to allow your kits some rest if you like, but you can't hunt here." Skypaw added the last part hesitantly, mainly since she didn't know how Blackstar would react to her allowing strange cats stay in Shadowclan territory.

The tom eyed her suspiciously with narrowed orange eyes before nodding his head stiffly," I agree to those terms."

Skypaw hesitated before nosing the vole towards him saying," For your kits."

He unwrapped his tail from his kits and grasped the vole in his jaws, muttering a quick, "Thanks."

Skypaw turned back and she heard him hiss quietly to his kits," Leaf, Jagg, Mouse! Come back here now!"

She turned around to see the three kit following her like a line of ducklings, with round eyes and their tails raised. They were so _adorable_. Skypaw said with amusement," Go back to your father."

The kits returned back to their father and Skypaw raced into the pines, not regretting what she had done. There would be plenty of prey to catch.

/

Skypaw padded back into the Shadowclan camp, struggling to keep the prey in her jaws.

Over all she had managed to catch another water vole, three mice, a starling, and two pigeons.

She dropped her catch in front of Blackstar, Olivenose, and Sunnytail. They had waited next to the fresh kill pile. Skypaw placed her three mice down in front of them and mewed," Papa, could you come with me to get the rest."

Her father blinked in surprise before following he rout of the camp. She turned to face him and said hesitantly," Papa, I did something that overstepped my rank…" the blue- gray she-cat told him about what she had done for the tom and his kits. Blackstar had put on his leader face though she could see it soften when she mentioned the kits were motherless.

He nodded and said," You shouldn't have overstepped your rank, but you handled the situation very well. I can permit that they can stay as long as they don't hunt." Blackstar purred and looked proud," You handled the situation like a real leader." He licked her forehead in the way he always did when she was a little kit.

Skypaw twitched her tail and said," We should really get the rest of the prey now." Blackstar nodded.

After two trips with Blackstar, Spottedpaw had come back with a nick in her ear and was complaining about how she'd gotten tangled in a bramble bush and had to spend most of the day getting thorns out of her fur. She had only caught two mice and a lizard.

Olivenose shook her head at her apprentice and said reluctantly," Rules are rules. Skypaw caught the most prey so she gets to go to the Gathering."

Skypaw purred and told Spottedpaw," You'll be able to go next time."

Her cousin ignored her and snarled at the older cats," I should be able to go! I would have just as much prey as Skypaw if it hadn't been for that stupid bramble bush."

Her mother, Honeygaze, padded over and growled at her daughter," Hush up! A bramble bush shouldn't have kept you from hunting for your clan." She dismissed her daughter with a twitch of an ear and purred to Skypaw," Congratulation, you deserve to go to the Gathering."

Skypaw purred as Honeygaze flicked her in the ear with her tail and then the calico she-cat turned to Blackstar with narrowed golden eyes," I'm coming to the Gathering. _Right?"_

Her older brother glared and hissed," I've already decided who's coming and your not."

Honeygaze huffed and snapped," I raised her like my own kit and now you won't let me take her to her first Gathering. Oh, yes I'm going and I don't care what you have to say about it." She turned and went to stand by the entrance of the camp where the other cats who were heading to the Gathering were standing.

Blackstar glared after her but didn't say anything about her total lack of respect for her leader. Skypaw smirked to herself. It didn't matter if he would stand up to his sister, her aunt always got what she wanted on the end.

She turned to the two mentors and noticed that Olivenose and Spottedpaw were still bickering. The younger she-cat appeared to be getting angrier by the second. Skypaw started towards the Gathering patrol, when a voice hissed near her ear," She's right, you know."

Skypaw turned and found herself under the piercing green-gaze of Lizardfang, Blazefur by her side.

"I mean," Lizardfang continued in a sing-song voice," it's kind of obvious that she should come too. The only reason why is because you're the leader's daughter." The dark-cream she cat smiled innocently. "And that means that you get whatever you want, doesn't it?"

Before Skypaw could respond, the pair had already walked into the warrior's den. She glared after them, but began to doubt herself. Did she really get whatever she wanted just because she asked for it? _No._ She had won the competition fair and square, there was no favoritism being shown. Well, at least she hoped there wasn't.

"Yo mouse-brain! The patrol's leaving without you!" yowled Darkpaw. The other cats in the patrol were all looking at her expectantly. Skypaw quickly stepped into line next to Darkpaw. She murmured a quick sorry for not paying attention.

"You nervous?" her brother asked as they made their way to the lake shore. Skypaw nodded.

"You?"

"Nah," Darkpaw meowed," I'm more worried about Snowbird giving birth while Littlecoud and me are at the Gathering."

Skypaw was fixing to answer when a panicked Owlclaw rushed to Darkpaw's side. "She might go into labor?" he screeched, and then raced back to camp as if his tail was on fire.

She blinked after him as Littlecloud sighed and meowed," New fathers are always a pain. They're always expecting that the kits are going to pop out at any moment. Worse than new mothers." He fixed Darkpaw with a stern stare." Snowbird won't be having her kits for another half-moon."

"I thought it was funny," she whispered in her brother's ear. Her brother struggled to contain his laughter while Littlecloud shook his head.

The patrol had just reached the lake shore and Skypaw looked out over the waters. She heard a twig snap and paused to gaze into the dark forest. A little white head popped out of the twisted roots of a large pine, followed by a much larger head with bright orange eyes. She waved her tail in greetings to the rouge and kit before continuing on.

"Who was that?" her brother inquired. Skypaw quickly explained what had happened earlier that day.

Darkpaw chuckled," Its about time you learned to be compassionate." Skypaw playfully shoved him into the lake and laughingly raced to the front of the patrol to catch up to her father.

"You seem to be having fun," Blackstar mused as she slowed down beside him, breathless, in front of the tree bridge.

"Just excited about the Gathering, I would bet," Rowanclaw purred as he jumped onto the tree. Skypaw gathered up the muscles in her back legs and cleared the ground in one leap. She grasped the log with her claws and trotted down it, ignoring how slippery the bark was.

As she jumped onto the island Skypaw became aware that Rowanclaw was eyeing her _very_ appreciatively. She flushed and ducked through the bushes, embarrassed.

Her embarrassment was quickly forgotten as she looked out into the clearing, bathed in moonlight. Her breathing stopped as she saw the outlines of cats on the island already.

She looked up into the branches of the old oak the was in the center of the clearing and she eyed the lower four branches with a power-hungry gleam in her eyes.

_I'm going to be on one of those branches one day._

"Pssst, Skypaw," a voice hissed from the holly bushes on her right. Skypaw peered curiously and was met with the blue-green gaze of her best friend, Leafpaw.

"Come in here, now," Leafpaw whispered urgently to her. Skypaw obeyed and whispered back," Why are we in a holly bush?"

Leafpaw shuffled nervously on the pads of her feet and said quickly," Well, you see there were these two two-leg kits that came into our camp and they were really little so I thought it would be okay to play with them and apparently I'm not supposed to do that and Mistystar yelled at me and the whole clan agreed that I have to clean out the elder's den until I learned my lesson, but I promised you I'd meet you at the Gathering, so I got Hawkpaw to help me sneak out so here I am!" The silver tabby smiled brightly as Skypaw gaped at her.

"Y-you snuck out?" she choked out

._I never thought she'd have the guts to do something like that_

"Uh-huh," said Leafpaw before peering through the branches and squealing," Who's that? He is _CUTE!"_

Skypaw recovered from her shock to push a branch slightly down to follow Leafpaw's gaze, until she realized her silver-tabby friend was looking moony eyed at one of her clanmates. Tigerheart, who was chatting with Reedwhisker.

She was sure that if she would stay in the same place with Leafpaw she would pass out from shock.

"Are you insane?" Skypaw whisper-yelled. Then she thought of what a hypocrite she was being because if either of them were insane it would probably be Skypaw." He's from my clan! A _different_ clan than yours. "

Leafpaw sighed and said reluctantly," You're right."

"I am," Skypaw echoed before saying," Of course I am."

Then her eyes caught a familiar black pelt in the crowd who was looking at the holly bush with amusement. She stuck her head out slightly and drew her tail across her mouth at Breezepelt and he nodded, turning back to his clanmate, a beautiful light brown she cat with heather blue eyes. Skypaw felt a pang of something that she couldn't identify as she saw how they talked comfortably together. She shook her head, she'd worry about that later.

"Come on, Leafpaw," she meowed quietly," we better get you out of here before someone notices."

"But-"

"Leafpaw let's go!" Skypaw snarled, her head throbbing and heart hurting. The silver tabby ducked her head and followed the blue-gray she cat towards the tree bridge.

"You okay, Skypaw?" Leafpaw asked. Skypaw nodded, she felt much better ow that she didn't have to see Breezepelt fawn all over that other she-cat. She deemed that she would think about that later.

Rebelliously Skypaw turned to face Leafpaw," Want to go explore Shadowclan?"

/

"Oh my Starclan, this is so _cool!"_ hissed Leafpaw, her eyes shining in the dark, the sky just showing the faint light of morning. Her and Leafpaw had been hopping borders all night, staying at the very edge of Riverclan and Shadowclan boundary lines.

"Shh," Skypaw hissed as she strutted towards the base of a pine tree. She felt proud of Shadowclan's territory and was happy to be showing it off.

She heard Leafpaw sniff and meow hesitantly," Skypaw, what's that smell?"

Skypaw padded towards Leafpaw's side and opened her jaws only to have her senses be cloaked by the smell of blood. Fear ran up her spine and for a split second she heard a chilling voice whisper in her ear," _Your destiny awaits."_

She tracked down the scent towards a small copse of bushes near the lakes shoreline and a sickening realization struck her in the pit of her stomach.

"Leafpaw," she started in a dead voice," stay here."

"But-"

"_Stay!"_ she whispered quietly, but with power. Leafpaw did as she was told.

Skypaw slowly padded past the bushes and breathed in deep to steady her nerves, but all that did was thicken the taste of blood in her throat. The small she cat looked around the clearing and at first she didn't notice anything. Slowly, she crept further into it just as a stream of early morning light spread into the small clearing.

Skypaw's eyes widened in horror at the gruesome sight laid in front of her.

His once dark gray pelt was now berry red with blood. His eyes were gouged out, two bloody holes that saw nothing. All four of his legs were bent in awkward angles, broken. Ears shredded and his jaw completely ripped off, leaving a fountain of crimson blood flowing out. The tom's ears were shredded and his stomach was slit.

She backed away, her eyes still taking in the horror, when something clicked in her mind; Where were the kits?

"Jagg, Mouse, Leafy!" she called, hoping she remembered their names right.

"My n-names L-l-leaf," stammered a squeaky voice to the left of her. She turned and saw the little white kitten step out his pelt caked with dirt, behind him his brothers slunk out, fear in their eyes.

Skypaw darted forward, blocking their view of the gruesome sight. She wrapped her tail around them and murmured," Everything's going to be alright now."

The jagged tabby asked timidly," What happened to Papa?"

Skypaw looked away and said awkwardly," He's not here right now, but he wanted me to take you to go see something."

The kits looked excited and Skypaw guided them out of the bush, on the opposite side of where she came in from. She guided the kits towards where Leafpaw was waiting and meowed towards her friend," You'd better go home."

Leafpaw, sensing her best friend's numbness, quickly raced towards the Riverclan border.

Skypaw turned to the kits and muttered," Follow me."

She didn't really have much choice. The kits only way of survival was if they were taken into Shadowclan , but she knew that if she brought the kits to Blackstar then she would have to show what had become of their father.


	12. Chapter 12

Skypaw gently nudged Jagg forward, navigating the tiny kit towards his brothers. The three kits were still petrified, and she refused to acknowledge what they may have seen or heard the previous night.

She gazed into the round orange eyes of Jagg and Mouse, so much like the father's they had lost. Skypaw, though she had never met him except for that one time, suddenly longed to go back in time and invite the loner into Shadowclan. She shook her head, focusing on making sure the kits didn't jump into a pile of pine needles. The past was the past, she couldn't change it.

"Hey! Skypaw! Where have you be-What do you have there?" yelped Sunnytail, his eyes round with shock.

The three kits huddled closet to her sides and gazed at the huge, muscled ginger tom in terror.

"Kits," she responded dully, sweeping her around them and herding the litter through the entrance of the camp.

Almost instantly,cats raced out of the den, fur bristled as they caught the scent of intruders. When they saw that the "threat" was kit's , the cats of Shadowclan just stared in confusion with their trademark hostility. Blackstar, immediately realizing a situation was about to occur, scrambled up to the meeting branch, balancing on the waving branch, observing the clan with neutral eyes. The clan all started taking at once, each cat making sure their opinion was heard.

"Silence!" her father yowled, eyes blazing. His tail lashed in irratation. The clan immediately calmed down, looking up expectantly at their leader.

She trudged forward stopping in the middle of the clearing. The blue-gray she-cat thought about a way to describe the horror she had just seen ,but only one sentence danced on her tongue and slipped through her lips,

"He's dead."

The clan started up again, their voices a jumbled chaos pelting in her ears.

"Who's dead?" hissed Tigerheart.

"What's going on?" wailed Pinenose.

"Are those clan kits?" muttered Owlclaw.

" Is there a murderer within the clans?" shrieked Snowbird.

Honeygaze, who was sitting underneath Blackstar's branch, had her head tucked into her paws and was snarling and muttering under her breath about how this was" just like last time."

Skypaw kept her attention on Blackstar's face. His yellow eyes had turned hard and impassive. But what he said next shocked the clan into silence once again:

"Snowbird, take the kits into the nursery. They don't need to hear this."

The white she-cat blinked in confusion before stammering," Err, o-of course ,Blackstar."

Snowbird quickly stepped forward and went to nudge the kittens forward, only to be hissed at and have Jagg lash out with his tiny, needle-sharp claws, spitting," Stay away from us!"

The other two kits huddled into Skypaw's side, whimpering instinctively wrapped her tail tighter around them, before loosening her grip. She turned towards the brothers and murmured," Go with her, I'll visit you later."

Jagg gazed trustingly at her before flicking his tail at his littermates, indicating for them to follow. Snowbird went to nuzzle the kits, only to have Jagg wiggle between her and his kin, glaring balefully at the pregnant she-cat. She backed off and simply guided them into the nursery.

The whole clan had watched the exchange, completely and entirely confused. Skypaw wanted to box their ears in. Couldn't they see how broken up the three of them were? Their father had just _died, _for Starclan's sake!

Blackstar cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention once again. He opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by the one cat Skypaw had hoped to be silent throughout the whole thing. Apparently that wasn't going to happen.

"Skypaw, what's on your paws?" questioned Lizardfang loudly, shouldering her way to the front of the crowd. Skypaw wearily lifted up her front foot, and noticed how the tufts of fur around her toes were stained berry red. She vaguely registered that it must've come from when she'd stepped on the blood soaked ground in the clearing.

All of a sudden the faces of her clanmates started blurring together, the wind rushed in her ears. Her paw, tinged with blood was the only constant. Images of her encounter with the tom flickered in her head, the Gathering, hanging out with Leafpaw, the competition with Splashpaw.

Blood on her paws.

Blood soaking into the ground, thick as a river.

Blood splashed upon the trees and staining them, dripping like rain after a hard rainfall.

Blood drowning the kits.

_Blood will splash on the paws of innocents….._

Before she fainted, Skypaw heard Lizardfang's voice ring true around the clearing.

"If any cat's dead its probably because she _killed him!"_

/

Skypaw heard the muffled voices around her, as well as smelling the thick scent of herbs.

"There's no way your daughter could've killed him." Littlecloud's voice floated around her." She doesn't have enough blood on her paws and you saw how much was spilled from that loner."

"I-I know," she heard Blackstar say distantly." But, you know how her m-"

"Don't talk like that!"snapped Littlecloud angrily, before continuing with disgust in his voice, "She is nothing like that _cat." _The medicine cat spat out the last part venomously.

_Who am I like? _Skypaw wondered vacantly. She sighed in exhaustion and slipped back into unconsciousness.

"Pssst," hissed a voice in her ear," wake up, sis." A paw lightly shook her on the shoulder." I gotta talk to you."

Skypaw curled in tighter, murmuring sleepily," I don't care. Wanna sleep." She also didn't want to think of what had happened, either.

Darkpaw sighed in exasperation."Its either I wake you up now and warn you or you won't know what the clan meeting is going to be about."

"All right, all right," she grumbled, blinking the sleep from her eyes and meeting the eyes of her brother.

The den was nearly pitch black, which meant she'd been sleeping all day. The Shadowclan she-cat wondered how the kits were settling in. They were probably still traumatized over what happened.

"What's been going on since I fell asleep?"

Darkpaw responded,"Right after you fainted, Blackstar sent a patrol out and they, um ,well they ,uh…."

Skypaw nodded in understanding. Her brother continued, relieved he didn't have to describe the scene. She could relate with that.

"After that they got Littlecloud to investigate along with the senior warriors. Lizardfang kept on insisting you did it, but Littlecloud told her off. A lot of the clan is worried that there might be a murderer in the territories. Some of the cats want to interrogate the kits about what they may have saw, but Snowbird has been telling everyone that she won't allow anyone to question them unless you're present."

"Why would she tell them _that?" _Skypaw exclaimed. She wasn't the kits mother, why would she have to be present for them to ask the kits stuff?

Darkpaw shrugged," Apparently the kits are really attached to you. You should really hear them talk to you about them. They practically think you're their hero."

Skypaw ducked her head. Their hero for getting their father killed? If she hadn't told them to stay the night he would never have died.

"Their father-his name was Buddy, by the way- told them shortly before he died that only a good cat would ever do what you did for them. Really praised your actions."

Guiltily, Skypaw rested her head between her paws and sighed. Her kind actions had gotten him killed….

"Anyway, to clear this whole mess up Blackstar is going to call another meeting to address the issue and discuss solutions," Darkpaw finished.

"When is this meeting going to happen?" Skypaw asked, sitting up and stretching her stiff muscles.

Darkpaw cocked his head to the side and meowed slowly," Right….about….."

"All cats old enough to hunt at night gather beneath High Branch."

"…..now."

She calmly padded towards the entrance of the den, peering her head out to survey the scene in front of her.

Blackstar was once again sitting on High Branch, explaining the kits situation to the clan and answering questions. His senior warriors and deputy; Honeygaze, Rowanclaw, Oakfur, Tawnypelt, and Snaketail, sat at the base of the trunk giving their input and advice. Littlecloud also gave his take on what had occurred. All of them agreed that Lizardfang's accusation was false, Skypaw wasn't the killer. The blue-gray she cat twitched her ears. Littlecloud had she wasn't _the _killer, as if she were a killer but just hadn't killed this time. She remembered the conversation she had overheard between her father and the medicine cat. Skypaw would have to ask her Papa about it after all this mess was cleared up.

Lizardfang was silent, for once, although she did narrow her eyes and coldly look away after they had cleared Skypaw's name. Skypaw glared at the dark cream she-cat. She had no right to accuse her of a crime she didn't commit.

Splashpaw, her cousin, was clearly supporting the "it was a rouge that killed him" theory, venomously arguing with Honeygaze after her mother suggested that a clan cat may have done this.

"No clan cat would ever stoop that low!"Splashpaw had spat, hatred for whoever had done this flashing in her dark amber eyes. Skypaw was slightly unsettled at how passionate the white tortoiseshell felt about this, but quickly decided it was just Splashpaw being Splashpaw. Her cousin was more ruled by her emotions than any other cat she knew, even though her heart was always in the right place.

"Pretty intense,huh?" Darkpaw commented after Blackstar drew the meeting to a close.

Skypaw nodded, wondering why no one had mentioned Leafpaw's scent at the scene and also ruling possible suspects. A rogue was the easiest assumption, but what rogue was strong enough or fit enough to mangle another cat? She had met Buddy only once but he had been a big cat, scrawny, but he was tall with huge paws. He had also been protecting his kits and that usually gave a cat extra strength.

She shook her head furiously. None of it made any sense! Besides she didn't have any bases to cover from, no suspects. There was no witnesses( not unless you counted the kits but they were already traumatized enough..).

Skypaw thoughtfully headed towards the nursery, calling over her shoulder," I'm going to go check on the kits!"

The Shadowclan she-cat padded into the nursery, surveying what was in front of her in amusement.

"I don't want to take my herbs!" snarled Jagg at Snowbird. He looked comical, with his tail bushed up and eyes narrowed much too seriously for a kit so young.

"You have to take them if you want to grow up to be big and strong," Snowbird coaxed soothingly. The pregnant she-cat didn't look fazed in the least by the aggressive kits manners.

"I'm already big and strong," he countered. Skypaw vaguely recalled herself giving a similar argument when she had been sickly towards Littlecloud. Apparently all kits hated taking their herbs.

She was fixing to interrupt the confrontation, when a Mouse squealed," Skypaw!"

The little brown tabby tom bolted towards her, burying his face into her chest. Skypaw bent down and licked his head affectionately.

She glanced up and saw that Leaf was curled up next to Snowbird's flank. Completely passed out.

Snowbird sighed in relief, meowing, " Good. Now _you _can try to give him his herbs."

Skupaw glanced at Jagg," Will you take your herbs?"

Jagg shot an angry look at Snowbird before purring sweetly at Skypaw," Of course I will."

Snowbird gave a withering glance at the small jagged striped kit before wrapping around Leaf and putting her head down in her paws, huffing," Fine. Since you got him to take his herbs, then you can make sure they go to bed, too."

Skypaw's whiskers twitched in amusement. For such a beautiful and kind she-cat, Snowbird could get jealous over the simplest things. Skyoaw stretched out in one of the moss beds. She rested her head down and murmured, "Come here kits."

Jagg and Mouse quickly nestled in beside her, yawning and kneading at the moss to make it more comfortable. Skypaw draped her tail over them. They looked so small and helpless. She bit back a snarl. Who would be heartless enough to take away three defenseless kits' father? When she found out who did this she'd personally give them a few scars they wouldn't forget.

"Skypaw?" mewed a small voice, distracting her from her murderous thoughts. She looked up to see Leaf standing above her, his green eyes dazed and haunted.

"What is it?" she questioned worriedly. Did he have a nightmare of what happened? Dear Starclan, how had Honeygaze acted when she or Darkpaw had nightmares when they were little? She was pretty sure her aunt had said things like," Shut up and go back to sleep."

Leaf gazed at her a few heartbeats before meowing," You smell like that cat."

Startled,Skypaw meowed curiously," I smell like who?"

"The one who splashed blood on my paws."he continued in a monotone, before laying down next to his littermates and falling asleep.

"_What?"_ she said confusedly. Smelled like….what did that have to do with anything? Wait a heartbeat. Did the little kit mean his father's murderer had smelled like a _Shadowclan cat?_

/

Skypaw awake within the Dark Forest. She shook out her pelt, not really remembering falling asleep.

"Hello, Skypaw."

The Shadowclan she cat whipped around to see Ivypool standing _directly behind her_. The pale gray and white she-cat was staring blankly ahead, back erect, with her head tilted up boldly.

"Ignore the creepy Thunderclan cat," Breezepelt called from across the clearing. Skypaw turned to say some witty retort when she remembered how he had been talking to the brown she-cat at the Gathering. Which of course, made her think of what happened after the Gathering.

She turned to Ivypool and snapped at the older she-cat," Take me to Starclan's border!"

Ivypool replied coolly," Now why would I do that?"

Skypaw hissed angrily before lashing out a paw, raking her claws across the gray and white she-cat's face, leaving four bloody tracks across her face. Ivypool absentmindedly lifted up a paw towards her face and pulled it away to examine the blood on it.

What was wrong with this she-cat? It was as if she had no emotion, no reactions.

"I could take you."

She turned to look again at Breezepelt, who looked just as shocked as she did that he had said that. But it didn't matter who took her she had to know what was going on and the only way was to get it directly from the source.

Skypaw nodded curtly." Alright. Lead the way." Breezepelt flicked his tail and started heading forward," Its just over here."

Skypaw calmly followed him, glancing back to see Ivypool padding beside her.

" Why are you coming?" the blue-gray she-cat sneered, not expecting a response. It was fun doing that because no matter what anyone did, Ivypool typically never answered a direct question or got mad at anyone. It was like talking to a dead cat.

"There's someone I have to see, too," the older she-cat meowed coldly, surprising Skypaw.

She looked ahead and noticed that in between two tall oak trees, a bright light escaped. Skypaw quickened her pace, racing past Breezepelt. She quickly arrived at the border.

Her first glimpse of Starclan was that it was sparkly. Very sparkly. Of course, through the border she couldn't see much through the mist.

"The border between our skies is this weird mist," Breezepelt explained once he had caught up. "Its one of those if we don't see you, we don't care about what you do deals."

Skypaw nodded. Now all she had to do was get the cat she wanted to talk to at the border. The Shadowclan she-cat thought about several things that could get a Starclan cat out of Starclan.

Finally she decided on the most obvious one." Buddy! Get out her before I send in an army of Dark Forest cats!"

Her yowl echoed around them. Ivypool padded forward and, in contrary to Skypaw's attempt, called softly," Sister, I need to speak with you."

Almost instantaneously, two figured appeared in the mist, walking painfully slowly towards them. When the two cats paused in front of them, Skypaw gaped in shock at the cat she had just seen murdered and gutted only the night before.

Skypaw focused on him and noted the differences. Frost was laced lightly within his fur and whiskers, instead of being scrawny, Buddy was now well-fed and muscular, his bright orange eyes glowing mournfully.

The she-cat at his shoulder, presumably Ivypool's sister, was a slender pale gray tabby she cat with blue eyes and already had more personality than her sister.

She instinctively dipped her head in respect before asking bluntly," Buddy, do you know who killed you?"

The large tom cat gazed at her seriously a few moments before meowing reluctantly," They told me not to tell you too much."

Skypaw jumped up and snapped angrily," Why? Can't they send me a vision like I know they've been doing? I don't care how painful it is! You're kits deserve to know that the cat that killed you was put to justice!"

"Visions?" the other she-cat questioned confusedly, glancing in between them curiously.

Buddy appeared to perk up," My kits? How are they? Are they eating all right? Have they settled in well? Make sure to tell Blackstar they're two moons old, that way they'll get to be apprentices at the right time."

She sighed in exasperation before turning towards the other Starclan cat," Do _you_ know who killed him?"

"Of course," the she-cat sniffed," but your destiny prevents me from telling you. Now I need _you _to tell _me_ about these visions."

"As if you don't already know," Skypaw sneered, her stress leaking out as anger," the ones that have had nothing but torture and blood in them! Not to mention that evil tom cat.." She trailed off as the she-cat started to get a look of knowing.

"We are not the ones sending you those visions," the Starclan cat meowed calmly," but the one who is sending them to you only has your best interests at heart."

/

"_Skypaw! Wake up, Skypaw!" _yowled Jagg into her ear before she could rip the dead Thunderclan she-cat's ears off for not answering her questions directly. Guess that proved her and Ivypool were related.

"I'm up, I'm up," she mumbled, stretching out her sore muscles.

Mouse bounced in front of her chattering eagerly," Skypaw come play moss-ball with us! Snowbird said she was too busy!"

Skypaw shrugged," Sure, why not?" She needed something to get her mind off of what the crazy Starclan cats had told her. What part of her destiny said she couldn't bring a cat to justice?

She clawed out a small batch of moss, shaping it into the shape of a ball before snagging it between her teeth and gesturing with her tail to the kits. The three of them hustled outside of the them, tripping over their small kitten paws and laughing with innocence only kits possessed.

Skypaw tossed the ball up in the air and watched as it came back down to the earth. The kits all dashed after it eagerly yelling," I got it!" "No I got!" " You two can't have it because I got it!"

Skypaw gazed at them, wondering what it would be like ,for the first time, what it would be like to have kits of her own. In her mind, she had always seen herself becoming a great warrior, one whose story was told for generations, kits were never part of her plan. Not to mention _how_ kits were made. Besides, who would she even have kits with? She was terrible at talking to tom cats, unless they were related to her or she didn't like them.

Suddenly a flash of Breezepelt's face came to her mind. Never mind her stupid crush on the Windclan tom. That was just something that would ,hopefully, go away soon. Besides she had more pressing concerns, like finding the killer of her newly adopted clanmates.


	13. Chapter 13

"I mean I like this tom and all but I really don't see us having a future, y'know?" Skypaw meowed while lying on her back in the medicine cat den. " Besides I have more important things to worry about, like finding the murderer and training to be a warrior…" She sighed dramatically and rolled over to face her brother," What's you're advice?"

Darkpaw lashed his tail and yawned," Sis, I love you and all, but I really don't have the time to discuss you're love life, which as you're brother I really, REALLY don't want to hear about and, besides, we've only been in training for about a moon. Also it's not even dawn yet, and Snowbird could have her kits any day. That's stressing _me_ out! Have you ever considered that maybe I have stuff going on too?"

Skypaw shrugged." Sure, you probably do but what's more important, a she-cat giving birth or finding a murderer?"

Her brother sighed and buried his face into his paws and growled," If I give you some of the poppy seeds in the back den, would you please, _please _return to the apprentice den and _go to sleep?"_

Skypaw sat up and tapped her chin thoughtfully with her tail, although on the inside she was jumping up and down in triumph. For the past half-moon she had had trouble sleeping and if she did sleep it wasn't deep enough to get into the Dark Forest. Last night, she had gotten fed up and had gone to the medicine cat den demanding for some poppy seeds to help her sleep. Littlecloud had been sleeping in the nursery just in case Snowbird would go into labor. Instead of helping her out, Darkpaw had refused to loan her some of the "precious supplies." Instead of going back to the apprentice den, she had instead chosen to stay up all night taking to Darkpaw. All night long about anything and everything, towards the end the Shadowclan she-cat wondered how Leafpaw could talk about mundane stuff all the time and never run out of things to say. Apparently her little filibuster had worked and she could now get what she desired.

" I don't know…" Skypaw drew out. On the other paw, it was extremely entertaining torturing her brother.

Darkpaw desperately bundled up a bunch of poppy seeds, shoving them towards her. He quickly got back in his nest and laid down, his back facing her. Rude.

She grabbed the leaf bundle between her teeth and turned towards the entrance of the den, muttering between her teeth," Joy-kill."

"You're one to talk," he hissed back.

/

Skypaw curled up in her nest, quietly so as not to disturb Splashpaw. She unwrapped the bundle of seeds, being careful not to drop any, and counted that her brother had given her eight. Just enough for four days.

"Fox-hearted brother of mine…"

Skypaw stuffed them between a crack in her nest, saving them for later. She then stood up, yawning. Sunnytail had told her to clean out the elder's den today. A boring job, but ever since the "incident" he had been giving her the easy jobs. The blue-grey she cat was pretty sure that her father had something to do with it. Everyone had been treating her with sheathed paw lately, as if she were a few steps away from breaking.

She padded back out of the apprentice den and started towards the entrance of camp to look for moss and pine needles.

Skypaw had barely taken three paw steps out when her ear's pricked up at an angry and frustrated yowl. Curious, she darted forward and crouched inside a thorn bush.

"You can't ignore us forever!" snapped the all too familiar voice of her aunt.

Rowanclaw walked steadily ahead of her, clearly ignoring the calico. Honeygaze rounded in front of him, cutting him off from entering the camp. Skypaw blinked curiously, going into detective mode.

"What to have to say for yourself, you fox-heart?" she demanded.

The dark ginger tom just said coldly," Why should I be burdened with your mistake?"

"_My _mistake? Your saying it was a mistake?" her aunt whispered slowly, before padding forward to stand nose to nose with him, her ears pinned back. Rowanclaw didn't flinch just glared back, a sneer on his lips. Skypaw had to give him credit though, the deputy didn't flinch. A feat no one in the entire four clans had never even come close to getting.

"Mark my words. Rowanclaw-"

"Are you going to say Starclan will punish me?" he cut her off in a bored tone.

"Of course not," her eyes glittered with golden fire," because its not them I would be worried about. There are worse things out there than a bunch of dead cats in the sky, and you, well, you have an even more dangerous one hanging right over your head.."

"Remember these words, because I hope they stay burned in your head for the rest of your pathetic little life: Fire has no fury like a she-cat scorned."

Rowanclaw looked bewildered as Honeygaze whipped around, stalking back into the camp.

Skypaw watched her aunt in awe, reminded why she admired her so much. Then confusion. What was that all about? A part of the conversation replayed in her head,

"_There are worse things out there than a bunch of dead cats in the sky, and you, well, you have an even more dangerous one hanging right over your head."_

Did her aunt know something she didn't? Maybe Honeygaze even knew who the killer was. But, that didn't make sense. Her aunt would never cover up for a murderer.

She shook her head, deciding to think about it later.

/

"You better make sure there ain't no thorns in that moss," grumbled Cedarheart. Skypaw rolled her eyes as she stretched out the moss over the pine needles. He had just made her check the moss for thorns _twice _before she'd even set it down.

Tallpoppy, the other elder in the den, was sleeping peacefully in the corner, away from her prickly denmate. Skypaw secretly wished the long-legged tabby would wake up, not only because she was an amazing storyteller and could keep the apprentice entertained while she worked, but because the elder she-cat could also tell Cedarheart off for being rude to her.

"Skypaw! Guess what!" yowled an excited voice as three small bundles hurled themselves into the den. Skypaw purred in amusement as Jaggkit walked up to her placing his paws on her chest. His orange eyes shone with excitement as he said," Snowbird's having her kits and…"

On cue Mousekit continues,"… Owlclaw fainted! Then Darkpaw had to…"

"…..walk over his body to get into the nursery." Leafkit meowed the last part.

Tallpoppy giggled in amusement, stretching her legs, before saying fondly," My grandson has always been a strange one."

"Hopefully the kits take after their mother in looks _and _brains," snorted the elderly gray tom. Skypaw felt herself agreeing with him. Owlclaw wasn't exactly the smartest or handsomest cat around. His only redeeming quality was his sense of humor,although Skypaw was pretty sure his humorous moments were not intentional, which according to Snowbird was why she had fallen in love with him.

She turned back to her little charges( they only ever listened to her so technically she was their guardian) and was reminded of how different they were from when she'd first taken them into camp. Not only their names but their appearances as well. All three had filled out and grown since arriving. She loved hanging out with them and their different personalities. Jaggkit was the leader of the litter, showing signs of growing into a tall and slender tom-cat, he was the fighter and most agruementive of them. Leafkit was the calm and steady one, although his green eyes always looked haunted, and was the largest of the litter with broad shoulders and huge paws. Mousekit, the runt of the litter, was the sweet and shy one, he hadn't really grown at all just filled out and was showing signs of becoming an excellent hunter. The little brown tabby was her favorite, since she was a runt herself.

"More warriors," Skypaw said happily. It had been a while since new kits were in the clan, besides Buddy's and that hadn't been under good circumstances.

Mousekit batted at her chin, distracting her from going in too deep over what had happened.

He asked her curiously," Where do kits come from?"

She shuddered. " Trust me kid, you don't want to know."


	14. Chapter 14

Skypaw laid outside of the apprentice den, munching on a pigeon and, as usual, getting blood everywhere with her sloppy eating. The kits were sleeping at her side, worn out from helping her in the elders den and playing.

"Well, this is boring," sniffed Splashpaw disdainfully.

Honeygaze rolled her eyes at her daughter," Its only boring because of the wait, once the kits come the camp is going to explode with happiness."

"That's still boring," the white and tortoiseshell she-cat complained.

" Are you two arguing _again?"_ her father questioned when he walked up. Skypaw munched the last bit of her pigeon and shoved it to the side as Blackstar laid down in front of her. She purred whenever he leaned in to clean the blood off of her face. Some things would just never change. Blackstar would probably never see her as anything other than a helpless kit.

The apprentice glanced around as Papa groomed her, noticing that Owlclaw was still pacing in front of the nursery jumping in a panic every time Darkpaw came out to fetch herbs or water. At least he wasn't still passed out.

"Were you like that whenever Darkpaw and me were born?"

Blackstar tensed before answering honestly," I was a lot worse than that."

Skypaw nodded, although it was a little strange to think of her father as a nervous wreck. He was always strong, and to her completely invincible. She batted a paw at his ear and said teasingly," The great Shadowclan leader scared? I thought I'd never hear it."

The white and black tom-cat shot her a grave work before saying in a heavy voice," Being a good leader doesn't mean being fearless, it just means knowing when to face your fears. That's a lesson I hope you learn sooner than later."

He watched Owlclaw jump as both Littlecloud and Darkpaw walked calmly out. Littlecloud's voice echoed around the clearing," Shadowclan now has two new members. A tom and a she-cat."

Meows of excitement and congratulations echoed around the clearing.

Owlcalw didn't bolt into the den like everyone expected, just stood staring uncertainly at the entrance of the nursery. Skypaw felt movement and saw Blackstar had gotten up and was now walking towards the nursery, most likely to welcome the new members of the clan. She stretched, knocking the kits off of her.

"Hey! What was that all about?" Jaggkit complained as he tumbled onto the ground. Leafkit yawned and Mousekit blinked the sleep out of his eyes.

"Snowbird had her kits," Skypaw said as she walked towards the nursery, the kits bowled after her.

"Its about time that ole' bat had her kits. She looked like if I even touched her belly it'd burst," said Jaggkit, although his eyes glittered with curiosity about his new denmates.

That _was _true, sadly. She shook the disturbing image of Snowbird exploding out of her head as she approached the den just as Owlclaw worked up the courage to walk in. Blackstar sat by the entrance.

"This is a moment only for them," he explained as she walked up. Skypaw nodded before gathering the kits in front of her with her tail. Jaggkit wiggled in the embrace and asked complainingly," Why can't we go in? Its our den, too!"

Skypaw rolled her eyes. She hooked his chin with her claw and explained patiently," Because I said so and because I don't need you pouncing all over Snowbird after she just gave birth. Also, _when _we go I there you are to look at the kits. No pouncing, no touching, do not even think about it while in their presence, m'kay?"

"If you do you'll have me to answer to," Blackstar grumbled. She knew he was kidding, but all three kits cowered in fear. They were so gullible at this age!

Splashpaw came up to them asking," I wonder what they're going to name them? Hopefully it not something stupid like Rootkit or Loudkit."

"Plenty of cats have been named that. There is nothing wrong with those names," objected Honeygaze. As usual, both mother and daughter had completely different opinions over something. Skypaw blinked thoughtfully at them. In fact, although both Honeygaze and Splashpaw looked alike and held similar personalities their outlooks and beliefs were totally different.

Splashpaw ignored her mother (for once) and turned towards Skypaw," After you see the kits, why don't we go hunting? With everyone celebrating there might not be any fresh-kill left over tomorrow."

The blue-gray she cat glanced at her father hopefully, he just shrugged," As long as you don't go near the borders and be careful, I don't have a problem with that."

Skypaw was fixing to leap with joy until he continued," As long as Lizardfang goes with you."

" That sounds- wait…WHAT?"

"You heard me," he replied calmly, swiping a paw over his muzzle.

Skypaw gaped at him in shock. Was he insane? Did he just completely forget all the time he had to stop Lizardfang from beating her up as a kit? Did he not get the message that the cream colored she cat was her second arch rival after Cloud's-for-brains? Being captured by the murderer would be better than going hunting with Lizardfang!

"_Why?"_ her cousin asked in horror. It was nice to know someone realized the depth of the situation. Splashpaw was glaring at their leader angrily, clearly not enjoying that her little excursion was going to ruined. All three kits hid behind Skypaw. She heard Mousekit whisper," Isn't she the she-cat that stole our moss-ball and threw it out of the camp?"

She wouldn't put it past the other she-cat to do that just to be mean.

Blackstar stared at his kin before answering," Your little feud is not good for the clan. If it keeps escalating it may endanger the clan. All three of you need to get over your differences and learn to get along."

"I do get along with her!' admonished Splashpaw. Her cousin did seem to have an understanding with the other prickly she-cat. They weren't buddy-buddy but the two cats could have a civil conversation without trying to kill one another…..anymore.

"And I just ignore her," Skypaw admitted. Ignoring a bully just made them get bored, the sad thing was that Lizardfang never got bored while tormenting someone. If ignoring didn't work, she requested extra training sessions with Sunnytail. That way she could imagine ripping the smug look off of the cream she-cat's face while also not having to deal with her.

"My mind has been made up, if you don't go with Lizardfang, you won't go at all," Blackstar ordered. Skypaw bowed her head. He wasn't speaking as their father or uncle now, but as their leader.

"Fine."

Splashpaw stared in shock as soon as Skypaw said it. It was stupid, but if one day she had to lead Shadowclan, and Skypaw was determined that she would, she would have to learn to get along with cats she hated to the very tips of her whiskers. It was time she started acting like a leader and suck it up.

Blackstar's eyes flickered briefly with pride before heading into the nursery saying over his shoulder," I believe it is time to welcome the new kits."

She watched his tail tip disappear into the den before dropping her poster and glowered after him. Splashpaw lashed her tail and stuck out her tongue. The three kits copied the tortoiseshell.

Honeygaze, who had watched the whole thing, muttered," For once I actually agree with you, Splashpaw. That Lizardfang is a nasty piece of work. She's nothing like her parents were."

/

Skypaw padded into the nursery slowly, feeling a little bit shy and awkward. She hadn't seen kits this young in her life, so this was all new to her.

She looked at the scene before her. Snowbird was lying on her side, Owlclaw standing behind her looking adoringly at both his mate and newborn kits. The pure white she-cat looked exhausted but looked up to meow at Skypaw," Don't worry, they won't bite. Well, at least not yet."

The Shadowclan apprentice walked forward and peered at the queen's belly, where two little wet bundles were sucking eagerly. Skypaw couldn't help but stare. They were so _small_ and completely helpless.

"They're so tiny," she commented.

"They'll grow and you're one to talk about tiny," laughed Owlclaw," even now you're still two moons behind in size."

"Ha-ha," Skypaw said sarcastically before asking them curiously," Have you decided on names yet?"

"Yes," murmured Snowbird sleepily before pointing them out with her tail," Our son is Cypresskit," she pointed out the bigger kit of the two, a light brown tabby," and our little she-kit is Songkit."

The she-kit was white with dark brown tabby patches along her haunches and her ears. Skypaw purred," Beautiful names for beautiful kits."

"I know, right? I actually thought up the names!" Owlclaw bragged.

Snowbird rolled her eyes and said," Don't listen to him, Skypaw. _He_ wanted to name the Fightingkit and Humorkit until I talked him out of it."

Skypaw said her congratulations before walking out the den. She felt happy, but sad at the same time. Normally, she almost never thought about her mother but with all these kits around she was almost forced to. Her family was fine just the way it was. Honeygaze had acted as her maternal figure and her father was always there for her. Questions were piling up in her mind. Did her mother and Blackstar squabble over names? Were they madly in love? What di she look like? And the most important questions of all…

Where was she? Had she not loved them enough to stay? Or maybe she was from a different clan? Was she a rogue? Was she dead or alive?

Skypaw shook her head, clearing it. She could feel a headache coming on, and saw a faint vision before her eyes.

_Thinly through a red hazy mist she saw a cat, thin and lanky, floating. Her jaws were wrapped around the thickly muscled neck of a struggling tom cat, blood floated around them. The same tom from her last major vision. They must've been underwater. A voice echoed inside her mind,_

" _You will never hurt them! Even if I have to die to make sure of it!"_

_The she-cat kept her vice like grip as he struggled, his efforts become feebler as the lack of oxygen set in. He stilled and moved no more._

_Even in death the she-cat still held her jaws around his throat._

_/_

Skypaw sat down and thought over her recent vision. It hadn't been violent or as disturbing as the others. It almost felt like… an answering to a question. But which?

Did the she-cat actually live? Could she actually be the murderer?

Deep inside, Skypaw knew that wasn't it. But she wouldn't dwell on it too much. She had much more pressing things to worry about at the moment, like her hunting patrol with Lizardfang.

Skypaw wouldn't even think too much on it. Her visions were useless anyway.


End file.
